A Fairy Tail
by KaityTakeda
Summary: Basically a re write of Fairy Tail were instead of Lucy there is my OC, Kaity. WARNING NALU FANS: this is a NatsuxOC story!
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE**

**Kaity: welcome to my story! Basically this story is based around my OC being in Lucy's place. Sorry any NaLu fans but this is strictly NatsuxOC. Hate and Yell at me all you want but I have my rights! Ok disclaimer! **

**Levy: Kaity does not own Fairy Tail! She owns her OC, Kaity and possibly a few other oc's. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**Kaity: Arigatou Levy-Chan! **

_~Town of Hargeon~ (__**I think that's how you spell it!**__)_

"E-excuse me sir? A-are you okay?" the conductor asked worriedly.  
"Aye! This always happens when he travels" a small blue cat says.  
"That's it! I'm never getting on a train again!" the pink haired boy says, looking like he was going to be sick.  
"If the information is correct we should find that Salamander somewhere in this town. Let's go!" the blue cat says standing at the door of the train.  
"Just give me a second would ya?" the pink haired boy says sticking his head out of the window.  
The train began to move. The blue cat turned around.  
"HELLLPPPPP MEEEEEEE" the pink haired boy yelled from the train.  
As the train rides into the distance the cat sighs.  
"Ah. It departed" the blue cat says.

"What? You mean to say that my book hasn't come?" a brown headed girl says.  
"Afraid so. There was a delay or something with the order" the old woman says.  
The brunette sighed. She was wearing a long black coat with only one sleave, dark red knee length pants, black boots and a pair of red glasses on her head. On her left arm (the one without the sleave) there was a white band that wound all the way up to her elbow. "Aww! And I was really looking forward to reading that" she pouted.  
"Now, now. Don't be like that! There are many magic books in this store, like this one! It tells you the history of weapon related magic" the woman says, holding up a book.  
"I already have that. What I'm really after was that dragon slayer book" the brunette says.  
"Dragon Slayer huh? That's an unusual request" the woman says.  
The brunette gasps. "You have 'The complete book of Solid Script Magic'!" she exclaims.

"Yes. But why would you want that?" the woman asks suspiciously.  
"Who cares? How much?" the brunette asks eagerly.  
"1,000J" the woman says.  
The brunette gasps before sighing and dropping the amount on the counter.  
"Can you request for the book to be delivered to Magnolia?" the brunette says naming where she was headed.  
"O-of course" the woman says.  
"Thanks!" the brunette says walking out the door.

"Ugh. I ended up riding the train twice" the pink haired boy groaned.  
"You've gotta get over that motion sickness" the cat says.  
"Great. Now I'm so hungry I could eat my hand" the pink haired boy says.  
"It's too bad we don't have any money" the cat replies.  
"Hey Happy? This salamander guy's gotta be Igneel right?" the pink haired boy asked the cat.  
"Aye, Natsu. Because the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel" the cat, Happy says.  
"That's true" the boy, Natsu says.

*insert fangirls screaming 'salamander' here*

"Salamander?!" Happy and Natsu exclaim. They both begin running towards the crowd.  
"Well speak of the devil! We're in luck today, Happy" Natsu said.  
"Aye!" Happy said.

The brunette wanders past the crowd with her head in a book. Someone bumps into her knocking her book out of her hand.  
"Alright! What the hell is going on?" the brunette asks in a threatening tone.  
"Salamander's here" the girls exclaim.  
"Salamander?" the brunette questions, picking up her book.  
She inches towards the group only to see everyone crowding around a poser. He notices her starring and winks. Everyone turns on her, glaring. The brunette just looks at him with disgust and turns on her heel.  
The Salamander's jaw drops. The girls all growl at her.  
"Igneel! Igneel! It's me!" Natsu says bursting through the bunch of girls.  
Salamander looks surprised. Natsu's expression changes.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asks.

*insert the look of utter shock on Salamander's face*

"I'm Salamander! Surely you've heard of me before?" Salamander says.  
Both the brunette and Natsu walk away looking annoyed.  
The fangirls drag Natsu and the brunette back and beat them up.  
"What is it with you girls?" the brunette and Natsu say in unison.  
"Now, now girls. Let them go. I'm sure they didn't mean anything malicious by it" the Salamander says.  
"Ahhh! What a nice guy" the fangirls sigh.  
"Here's my autograph" he says handing both the brunette and Natsu one.  
"No thanks" Natsu says.  
"I'll pass" the brunette replies.

*Natsu ends up in the trash pile. The brunette somehow managed to dodge them this time*

"Guess it wasn't him" Happy said.  
"Defiantly not him" Natsu says.  
"Well. I'm afraid I must be going ladies" Salamander says.  
"You're leaving already?" the fangirls exclaim.  
"I'm having a soirée on my yacht tonight. And you're all invited" the Salamander said clicking his fingers, making a pinkish fire appear. He hopped onto it and disappeared into the sky.  
"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked.  
"I dunno. But he was a real creep" the brunette said.  
"Huh?" Natsu and Happy said turning to face the brunette.  
"I'm Kaity. Are you okay?" the brunette asked offering Natsu her hand.  
Natsu took it and Kaity helped him up. "You're the girl that Salamander guy offered an autograph to" Happy said.  
"Hm? Oh that?" Kaity asked jerking her thumb at the card in the trash Natsu once sat in.  
"I'm Natsu and this is Happy" Natsu said.  
"Nice to meet you, Natsu. Happy" Kaity said.  
"Hey how come you weren't like all those other girls?" Happy asks.  
"Well…" Kaity said

_~And then…~_

"That guy was using a charm spell" Kaity explained.  
"Charm spell huh?" Happy said, while he was eating his food.  
"Yeah. Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against your own will. But they've been banned for years" Kaity said.  
"Really?" Natsu said, eating his food.  
Kaity smiled. "You sure like your food" she said.  
They both nodded.  
"Although I probably don't look like it, I'm a wizard just like you guys. I haven't joined a guild yet though" Kaity said smiling.  
"How'd you know we were wizards?" Natsu asked, as he stopped eating.  
"Hm? It's kinda obvious. I doubt a human would have a talking cat" Kaity said.  
"Hey Kaity! What are those glasses on your head?" Happy asked pointing out the red glasses sitting on her head.  
"Huh? These? They're my wind-reader glasses" Kaity said "Oh right. You guys came here to find someone?"  
"We're looking for Igneel!" Happy said.  
"We heard that a Salamander was coming into town so we came to see him. Turns out it was somebody else" Natsu said.  
"Yeah that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all" Happy said.  
"No kidding. I bet that poser can't even blow fire like a real dragon" Natsu said chewing on his pizza.  
"So you're looking for a dragon?" Kaity asked, tilting her head sideways.  
"Aye! Igneel is a real live fire dragon" Happy said.  
"That's great. But don't you think he wouldn't be hiding in the middle of town?" Kaity asked.  
Happy and Natsu looked dumbfounded.  
Kaity giggled and stood, placing money on the table. "Well. Enjoy your meal" she said.  
"Thank you miss. Please come aga-"the waitress started.  
Kaity turned around slowly.  
"Thank you for the food!" Natsu said bowing his head.  
"Thank you!" Happy repeated, copying Natsu.  
Kaity smiled. "It's alright" she said smiling.  
"But we didn't do anything for you!" Natsu complained.  
"Yeah, that's not fair" Happy said.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll repay me someday. Now enjoy your meal" Kaity ordered.

"Oh dear. Fairy Tail destroyed 7 homes this time" Kaity said smiling. She laughed. "Talk about going overboard" Kaity said.  
"I wish I knew how to get in" she said smiling softly "the Fairy Tail guild is the best"  
"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" a voice came from the bush behind her.  
"What do you want Salamander?" Kaity said not looking up from her book.  
"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to the party on my yacht tonight" Salamander said.  
"Don't even try it" said Kaity, still not looking up from her book "that magic's weakness is awareness"  
"Just as I thought. I knew you were a wizard to moment I laid eyes on you. No matter. The invitation still stands" Salamander said.  
"Not interested" Kaity said, STILL not looking up from her book.  
Salamander looked shocked. He bent down and picked her book out of her hands. "How can you read this? There are no pictures" he said.  
"Give me back my book" Kaity said in a threating tone.  
She snatched it out of his hands and began to walk away.  
"Wait! You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild?" Salamander asked.  
"Yeah. You ain't Salamander of Fairy Tail" Kaity said continuing to walk away.  
Salamander laughed. "Now, now. If you'd just agreed to come along this wouldn't have been a problem" he said.  
Kaity turned and kicked the guy heading for her in the face.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
"Get her" Salamander ordered the men around him.  
About 6 men charged at her. She looked unamused as she dodged out of the way of every one of them.  
"Six against one? Hardly seems fair. For you anyway" Kaity said.  
Her hands went under her coat, bringing out two daggers. One was silver with green vines climbing the hilt and the other was black with blue teardrops patterned along the hilt.  
"Tokiko. Manami" Kaity whispered before charging at the men. She moved so fast they barely saw her.  
"Manami: Leaf Cutting Vines! Tokiko: Waterfall!" Kaity said. The attacks landed perfectly. But by the time she'd finished Salamander was gone. "Coward" Kaity whispered. She flicked back her coat revelling what was underneath. She wore a red and white shirt and a silver belt. On the belt there was two more daggers and two sheaths. The two other daggers where white and gold.  
She sheathed the two daggers and buttoned her coat back into place.  
She looked at the cloudy sky and sighed. "Looks like I'm going to that party after all" she sighed.

"That was quite a meal eh Happy?" Natsu sighed.  
"Aye" Happy agreed "Hey look! Do you think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party?"  
Natsu clutched his stomach and looked sick. "I'm gonna hurl" he muttered.  
"Oh come on. It's not like we're gonna board or anything" Happy said.

"Oh wow! That's Salamander's yacht. I wish I could've gone to the party!" a girl said not that far away from them.  
"Who's Salamander?" one of them asked.  
"Whoa! You've never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now!" another replied.  
"And he's a member of Fairy Tail!" the third one said.

"Huh? Fairy Tail" Natsu said looking at the boat "so he's in Fairy Tail is he?"

"Tsk. After all that you still came" Salamander said.  
"Let go of me" Kaity said struggling against the men holding her.  
"You're quite a handful aren't you?" Salamander said.  
Men suddenly appeared from behind the curtains holding unconscious woman.  
"What's going on here?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"Welcome aboard my ship. And you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Boscow" he said. "Don't make me angry" he added looking menacing.  
"How could you? You're gonna kidnap all these girls?" Kaity asked looking horrified.  
All the man laughed.  
"You use magic to take advantage of others! You're the worst wizard alive!" Kaity said reaching for her daggers.  
Suddenly there was a crash as Natsu fell through the roof.  
"Natsu?" Kaity exclaimed.  
Natsu lurched over holding his mouth. "Oh I knew this was a bad idea" he said.  
"Ah. Are you okay?" Kaity asked.  
"Kaity? When did you get here?" Happy asked.  
"Happy? He was kidnapping these girls so I... wait since when do you have wings?" Kaity asked.  
"I'll explain that later! We gotta get you out of here" Happy said grabbing Kaity by the back of her coat and dragging her upwards.  
"After them! We can't let them report this to the Magic Council!" Salamander yelled.  
"Wait. What about Natsu?" Kaity asked.  
"I can't carry two" Happy said.  
"Prominence Wind!" Salamander yelled sending his attack towards Kaity and Happy.  
Happy dodged in and out of them causing Kaity to gasp.  
"Damn! That cat's quicker than he looks" Salamander said.  
"Hey guys" Natsu said from behind them.  
"What about Natsu?" Kaity asked.  
"We got a problem Kaity. I can't stay transformed!" Happy said, his wings disappearing.  
"Damn it!" Kaity yelled as she fell into the water.

"Forget about them. Let's continue along towards Boscow" Salamander said.  
"The…Fairy Tail….Guild. You're a member?" Natsu asked.

Kaity swam to the surface, drawing her black dagger. "Okay! Tokiko: Tidal Wave!" she yelled. The water began to swirl around Kaity and Happy, getting bigger and bigger, heading towards the boat. "Now!" Kaity yelled.  
The tidal wave smashed into the boat causing to sail towards the dock. It collided with the dock causing a big crash. Kaity landed safely on the ground, as the remaining water rained down on them. Happy on the other hand landed face first in the sand.

"That hurt. What the?" Salamander said.  
"Natsu!" Kaity yelled approaching him.  
"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asked ignoring her.  
"So what's it to you? Go get him men!" Salamander replied.  
"Sir!" they all said.  
"Let me get a closer look at your face" Natsu said taking off his jacket.  
"Watch out Natsu!" Kaity yelled supporting him.  
The men approaching him got punched out of the way. "My name is Natsu a Fairy Tail wizard. And I ain't never seen you before" he said showing his mark on his arm.  
"Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"That mark on his arm! This guy's the real deal Bora!" one of the men said.  
"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora said.  
"I don't know what you're trying to do here buddy and I don't care if you're a good guy, a bad guy or what? But I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" Natsu said walking toward Bora.  
"And what are you gonna do about it? Stop me? Prominence Typhoon!" Bora said aiming the attack at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Kaity yelled.  
"That's the way it goes the bigger the talk the weaker the man" Bora said.  
"Ah! This is so gross! Are you sure you're really a fire wizard? Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted" Natsu asked from inside the fire.  
Bora and his men go into utter shock mode.  
"Thanks for the meal anyway, poser" Natsu said wiping his mouth.  
"What's going on here? Who is this kid?" Bora exclaimed.

***yawn* and I was trying to do one whole episode. *pout* It's almost two in the morning. Oh well! Night everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE**

**Kaity: ok I'm awake now! Let's continue! DISCLAIMER!**

**Natsu: Kaity doesn't own Fairy Tail! Gramps does!**

**Kaity: Aye! Begin!**

"Fire doesn't work on Natsu" Happy said.  
"So he's a fire dragon slayer huh?" Kaity asked.  
"Now that I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out" Natsu said, punching his fists together "Here goes! Fire Dragon Roar!" he yelled blowing the attack out through his mouth.  
It smashed into Bora's men but Bora managed to escape.  
"Hey Bora! I swear I've seen this guy before! The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf. There's no doubt about it, he's gotta be the real one" one of Bora's men said weakly.  
"Salamander" Kaity said looking at Natsu curiously.  
"I hope you guys are paying attention. This is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do! Here I come!" Natsu yelled, charging at Bora.  
"Prominence Shower!" Bora yelled frantically.  
Natsu dodged the fire and punched Bora in the face.  
"He eats fire and then attacks with it" Kaity said.  
"He has a dragon's lungs in order to breathe fire, dragon's scales in order to dissolve fire and dragon claws for attacking with fire. His magic is the power to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's not used anymore. " Happy said.  
"That's amazing" Kaity said staring intently at the battle.  
"Igneel was the one who taught it to him" Happy said.  
"Cannon of Prominence" Bora yelled.  
Natsu caught the attack and swallowed it whole.  
"Now that was a hefty meal. You're not doing too bad. But I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish" Natsu said.  
"You'll do what to me?" Bora exclaimed.  
"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled, punching Bora, causing him to fly at least 100 metres.  
"Don't be silly Natsu. Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke not fire" Happy said.  
"That was amazing. But he may have overdid it" Kaity said looking slightly worried.  
"Aye!" Happy said.  
Kaity smiled "I guess so" she said.  
Suddenly the army approached them with shields and spears.  
"Oh crap! We gotta get out of here!" Natsu exclaimed grabbing Kaity by the arm.  
"Ah where are you taking me?" Kaity asked calmly running with him.  
"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu asked.  
"Y-yes!" Kaity said.  
"So let's go" Natsu said smiling.  
Kaity blushed. "Okay!" she said running with them.

*insert Fairy Tail's first ending here*

**Kaity: technically the episode was supposed to end in the last chapter but... no it did not. So I'll begin episode 2 now!**

_Last Time on Fairy Tail:_

"_You're looking for a fire dragon?"  
"What's going on here?"  
"I'm not gonna let you dirty Fairy Tail's name!"  
"I think he overdid it"  
"You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"  
"Okay!" _

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Happy said.  
"Wow!" Kaity said.

Natsu kicked down the door. "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE" he yelled.  
"We're home" Happy said.  
"I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu. You had to go starting tro-"one of the men started.  
Natsu kicked him in the face.  
"Ah why'd you do that?" Kaity asked.  
"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt" Natsu yelled.  
"Don't blame me! I just passed on the rumour I heard" the man replied.  
"It was just a rumour?" Natsu exclaimed.  
"You wanna fight? Let's go!" the man replies.  
"Now, now Natsu. I think you need to calm do-"Happy said before he was knocked out of the way.  
"Oh wow! I'm actually inside of Fairy Tail's guild hall" Kaity said admiring the place.  
"So Natsu finally made it back huh?" a raven haired boy, with no pants asked standing up.  
Kaity looked slightly shocked.  
"It's time to finish this once and for all" the boy said.  
"Gray, your clothes?" a long brown haired girl said.  
"I don't have time for that!" the boy, Gray said.  
"You see I don't date the men here because they have no class" the girl said drinking straight out of the barrel.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray yelled.  
"Not until you put some clothes on" Natsu replied.  
"I'm a real man! Want me to prove it to ya?" a tan skinned man asked.  
"You're in the way!" Gray and Natsu said together punching the man out of the way.  
"Geez. It's so noisy around here huh?" a voice came from Kaity.  
She turned to see an orange haired man with two girls. She recognised him as Loke.  
Suddenly a bottle banged into Loke's head. "Okay I'm gonna go fight" Loke said.  
"Good luck Loke" the two girls said in unison.  
'_What the hell?' _Kaity thought.  
"Hello? Are you new here?" asked a white haired woman from behind her.  
"Oh yes" Kaity said bowing her head.  
"Welcome. I'm Mirajane" the woman, Mirajane said.  
"Are they always like this?" Kaity asked gesturing to them.  
"Yes but I just leave them alone" Mirajane said.

"Ugh it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax. That's enough you guys. I suggest you knock it off" the brown haired girl, Cana said taking out her magic cards.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Gray asked putting his left fist onto his right palm.

"ARRHHHHGGGHHH" the tanned man, Elfman yelled as rocks formed around his arm.

"You punks can be such a nuisance" Loke said, his ring glowing.

"I'm ready for ya!" Natsu said fire forming on his fists.

Kaity smirked. "Do they always fight like this?" she asked.  
"Aye" Happy said.

A large black foot slammed down. "Will you fools stop bickering like children?" the 'thing' yelled.  
Everyone stopped.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still here Master" Mirajane said.  
Natsu laughed. "Man you guys are such a bunch of babies. Looks like I won this round" he said before he was stepped on.  
"Well. It seems we have a new member" the thing said, noticing Kaity.  
"Yes sir" Kaity said smiling.

Magical air swirls around the giant causing it to shrink until it was a short old man about three times smaller than Kaity. And she was really short.  
"Nice to meet cha" the old man said.  
"This is Fairy Tail's master?" Kaity asked.  
"Of course! Allow me to introduce Master Makarov" Mirajane said.  
The old man jumped up and landed on the second floor railing.  
"You've gone and done it again you fools! Just look how much paperwork the council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile yet! Are you out of your minds? All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me" Makarov complained.  
Everyone looked guilty.  
"However. I say to heck with the magic council" Makarov said igniting the paperwork into flames. He threw it into the air and Natsu caught it and began eating it.  
"Listen up. The power to overcome is reasoning. It is born from reasoning. Magic is not some miracle. When the spirit flows within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It means pouring your soul into your magic. If all we do is worry about is following the rules then our magic will never progress. Don't worry about the magic council, follow your heart. That's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" Makarov said raising his hand like a pistol.  
Everyone copied him smiling.

Mirajane led Kaity to a back room, where she sat her down in a chair.  
"What colours?" she asked as she cocked her head a bit to the side.  
"Red with a dark red around it." Natsu answered from the door.  
Uh, yeah sure that's fine." Kaity said looking at Natsu curiously.  
"Where?" Mirajane asked.  
"Um... My left shoulder please" Kaity said turning to the left side. (**A/N: that is the arm where her coat has no sleave btw) **  
"Alright" Mirajane said holding the stamp above her shoulder.  
She placed the stamp on her shoulder and pressed. When she pulled the stamp away there was a red Fairy Tail mark with darker red around it on her shoulder.  
"It didn't hurt" Kaity said in surprise.  
Mirajane smiled. "There you go. You're now an official member of the Fairy Tail guild" she said.  
Kaity smiled. "Natsu! I got the Fairy Tail mark" Kaity said smiling at him.  
"That's great Kaity" Natsu said smiling back at her before turning and leaving.

**(A/N: Btw. I'm gonna skip the Macao part due to the fact that Kaity isn't a celestial wizard) **

_~Later on at a small house~_

Kaity yawned and stretched. She smiled as she glanced around her new house.  
She really loved it. _It has plenty of bookshelves for her books, a reasonable sized desk, a retro fireplace and stove and an awesome bedroom._ She thought as she ate some breakfast. She stood and began to walk to her room in order to get dressed.  
She was shocked to find Natsu sitting in her armchair.  
"W-what the hell are you doing in my room?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"We just came to check out your new house" Natsu said innocently.  
"Well as much as I love your company, I think you should use the door next time" Kaity said.  
"Why use the door when there's a perfectly good window?" Happy asked.  
"Because if someone caught you I think the police would call it breaking and entering" Kaity said kindly.  
She suddenly remembered she was still in her pyjamas. She blushed.  
"Ah… could you go wait out there while I change?" she asked.  
"Ah right" Natsu said blushing.

"So what are you doing at my house?" Kaity asked as they sat at her dining table.  
"We came to see your new house" Natsu said.  
"Well I only just moved in so it's not that exciting" Kaity said.  
"Oh I know! Can you show me and Happy those knife thingies you were holding before?" Natsu asked.  
Kaity looked confused. "My daggers?" she asked.  
"Yeah!" Natsu said.  
Kaity looked surprised. No one really ever asked about them.  
"They're my family's 4 daggers. Tokiko, the water dagger" Kaity said, unsheathing the black blade, "Manami, the earth dagger" she said taking out the silver one.  
"Wow!" Happy and Natsu said.  
"Shiho, the air dagger and Serina, the fire dagger" Kaity finished placing the white blade, followed by the golden blade on the table with the other two.  
"Fire? Can I eat it?" Natsu said.  
Kaity shook her head and threw him an apple. "Eat that instead" she said.  
He caught it and put it in his mouth whole.  
Kaity nodded. "Then again, if you did eat it, it would probably just end up back here. I dropped one of them once and it reappeared the next day" Kaity said thoughtfully.  
"Is that so?" he said munching on his apple.

"Anyway" Kaity said.  
Suddenly there was a knock on her window, cutting her off.  
Kaity looked surprised. She stood and went to the window. She opened it and gasped.  
"R-Rita!" she exclaimed, as a small grey cat, with violet eyes and wings flew in.  
"Kaity!" the cat said hugging her.  
"Where have you been?" Kaity asked her.  
"Please don't ask" the cat, Rita said.  
"Fine" Kaity said looking worried.  
"Hey! It's a talking cat with wings like Happy!" Natsu said.  
"Natsu, Happy. This is Rita. Rita. This is Natsu and Happy" Kaity said.  
"Hello" Rita said, as her wings disappeared and she landed on Kaity's shoulder.  
"Wow!" Natsu said looking at her.  
The cat looked between Natsu, Happy and Kaity. She spread her wings and flew over to Natsu's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.  
"Alright then. It's settled. You're both gonna be part of our team" Natsu said nodding.  
"Go team!" Happy said.  
"Your… Team?" Kaity asked.  
"Aye! Everyone in the guild is allied with everyone else but some jobs are easier with more than one person. So some people form teams" Happy said.  
"That sounds awesome" Kaity said smiling "what about you Rita?"  
Rita nodded and smiled.  
"Cool. So you're gonna work with us?" Natsu asked.  
"Sure thing!" Kaity said smiling.  
"Okay team! Let's get to work! I've got our first job right here" Natsu said holding up a request.  
"Really? Let me see" Kaity said taking it out of his hands "It's in Shirotsume. What? 200, 000J just for getting a book from some guy called Duke Everlue?"  
"Should be simple right?" Natsu said.  
"yeah. I guess. Good thing I'm not a blonde" Kaity said, showing Rita the request.  
"you could wear a wig" Happy suggested.  
"No way, Happy. No. way." Kaity said firmly.

_~At the Guild~_

"Oh darn. Did someone already take that book stealing gig? That one payed 200, 000J" the blue haired mage, Levy said.  
"Sorry I guess Natsu and Kaity got to it first" Mirajane said.  
"Wait did you say Kaity?" Levy asked.  
"Yes. She's a new member. She has long brown hair and brown eyes and she's a tiny bit taller than you" Mirajane said.  
Levy looked surprised but quickly shook it off and sighed. "I really could have used that money" she said.  
"Don't worry. It's probably for the best, Levy. It's changed" said Makarov.  
"What do you mean?" Levy asked.  
"I was just contacted by the client of that job" Makarov replied.  
"Oh did they cancel?" Mirajane asked.  
"no. quite the opposite. In fact the reward's increased. It's now two million" Makarov said.  
"two million jewel?" Levy exclaimed.  
"They'd pay that much for some stupid book?" the black haired man, Droy exclaimed.  
"That's almost like fighting monsters kind of pay" the tall man, Jet said.  
"Did they give any reason why?" Mirajane asked.

"It sounds like this job just got interesting" Gray said.  
"Uh.. Gray. Your pants" Mirajane said.

_Next time on Fairy Tail: _

"_What is it with you and moving vehcles?"  
"2 million?"  
"I'm all fired up!"  
"Hey this book is by Kemu Zaleon!"  
"Give that back!" _

**Kaity: Yay another chapter done! I seriously love Fairy Tail! Sorry for my terrible fighting scenes! And yes a few things here and there have been cut out. Also I was thinking that I should include Lucy otherwise what happens to Loke? Oh well, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaity: two chapters in one day! Hells yes! I've decided I'm going to use Lucy soon. She's gonna appear sometime after the Phantom Arc I think. She'll just be a minor character like Jet and Droy. Anyway, Disclaimer anyone? **

**Cana: Fairy Tail belongs to Master. Kaity belongs to Writer-san. **

**Kaity: Arigatou Cana-chan. **

_~In a carriage~_

"Are you okay Natsu?" Kaity asked looking concerned.  
"I-I'll be fine" he said looking like he was gonna barf any second.  
"Hey Natsu?" Kaity asked.  
"What?" he replied.  
"I was just wondering. Why'd you pick me to be a part of your team?" Kaity asked.  
"Because. You seem like a nice person" Natsu said.  
Kaity blushed. "Thanks" she said.  
"And you have a talking cat too" he said pointing at Happy and Rita who were talking.  
Kaity smiled. "Anyway, I'm excited about my first job" she said looking far away.  
"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, sensing her unease.  
"Well…" she said blushing.  
"What?" he repeated.  
"Why did you tell Mirajane what colour my mark should be?" Kaity asked.  
Natsu blushed. "B-because it suits you" he said, trying not to be sick.  
"Okay" Kaity said, also blushing.

_~The Town of Shirotsume~_

"That's the last time I ride in one of those" Natsu complained.  
"You say that every time" Happy said, walking beside him.  
"Man I'm starving" Natsu said.  
"Can't you eat your own fire?" Kaity asked.  
"Dragon slayers can't eat the stuff they create" Rita said, from Kaity's shoulder.  
"In that case…" Kaity said stopping.  
"What?" Natsu asked turning around.  
Kaity reached under her coat and pulled out the golden blade.  
She smiled. "Serina: Fireball!" she said. A ball of flames was sent flying towards Natsu.  
He grinned and caught it in his mouth, chewing it.  
"Thanks, Kaity" he said once he'd finished.  
"You're welcome" Kaity said sheathing her dagger.

_~at the clients home~_

"My name is Kaby Melon. Nice to meet you" their client said.  
"He said Melon!" Happy said drooling.  
"Oh man you have a tasty name!" Natsu said, also drooling.  
Kaity giggled. "Sorry. They like food" she said.  
"Don't worry I get that a lot" Kaby said laughing.  
'_I know that name_' Kaity thought.  
"Well first things first. Let me tell you about the job" Kaby said.  
"Uh huh!" Happy said.  
"It's pretty straight forward. Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak. I'd like you to burn it for me" Kaby said.  
"No prob. I'll burn the whole place down if you want" Natsu said, fire forming on his finger.  
"He likes fire" Happy said.  
"I'm not going to jail because of you two" Rita said.  
"Um. I agree with Rita. I don't think that's a good idea. May I ask why?" Kaity said.  
"For 200 thousand jewel who the heck cares?" Natsu asked.  
"The reward has been raised to two million" Kaby said.  
"Eh? Two million" the four of them exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were aware the amount had been changed" Kaby said.  
"Two million spilt three ways. Wow! I stink at math but that's a lot!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Wait I got it! I get one million, you get one million and Kaity gets all the rest" Happy said.  
"What about me?!" Rita exclaimed.  
"And.. There won't be anything left for me. May I ask why you raised the reward?" Kaity said.  
"Well. Because it means that much to me. That book must be destroyed no matter the cost" Kaby said.  
"I'm all fired up now! Let's do this Kaity!" Natsu said grabbing Kaity by the hand and dragging her out of the house.  
"Slow down!" Kaity said, trying not to trip over.  
"Daybreak. It must be burned. It cannot be allowed to exist any longer" Kaby said.

_~At Duke Everlue's Mansion~_

"So how are we gonna get in?" Kaity asked.  
"Well there was that maid application. But they had to be blonde" Happy said.  
"Okay! Looks like we're gonna have to resort to good old plan T!" Natsu said.  
"What's plan T?" Kaity asked looking worried.  
"Take Em by Storm!" Happy announced.  
"Um… That's not a plan" Kaity said.

The orb with the wolf on it in the tree glowed.  
"So they're from Fairy Tail this time?" Duke Everlue said from inside the dark room, spotting the mark on Kaity's shoulder.

"Thanks Rita!" Kaity said, as Rita dropped her to the ground.  
Natsu pressed his palm to the window, melting a hole in it. He reached inside and opened the window.  
"Come on Kaity. This isn't really taking them by storm you know?" Natsu said "I think we should've just busted in through the front door"  
"I said I'm not going to jail because of you" Rita said, landing on Kaity's shoulder.  
"If we'd busted through the door, then they would've known we were there. This way we can get in without being noticed" Kaity said smiling.  
"Fine" Natsu said, climbing in the window.

"Wow. Is this some kinda weird storeroom?" Kaity asked observing the room.  
"RAAAAAAAA" Happy said, wearing a skeleton head.  
Rita almost fainted. Kaity giggled.  
"Look! Look what I found!" Happy said, jumping up and down like a little kid.  
"You're looking fierce Happy" Natsu said.

They began looking in almost every room.  
"Are we gonna have to search every room in this entire house?" Natsu asked.  
"Well yeah" Kaity said sighing.  
"I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is" Natsu suggested.  
"The whole point of sneaking in was so we weren't seen. You've gotta be stealthy. Like a ninja!" Kaity said grinning.  
"Like a real ninja!" Natsu said, dreamingly.  
"What the hell is going on in his head?" Rita asked.

Suddenly 4 VERY ugly maids burst out of the ground.  
"Intruder alert Virgo!" they yelled.  
Then a large pink haired maid burst out of the ground.  
"Let's crush em girls!" Virgo said.  
"RAAAAAA" Happy said, because he was still wearing the skeleton head.  
"Ahhhh! It's a monster" the maids screamed.  
Natsu punched the four of them. "Ninja Power!" he yelled.  
"Flying Virgo Attack!" Virgo yelled landing on top of Natsu.  
"Natsu!" Kaity yelled, reaching for her daggers.  
"You can take off that skeleton now" Rita said to Happy.  
Kaity took out Shiho. "Shiho: Blizzard!" she yelled.  
A powerful gust of air burst out throwing Virgo into the air.  
Natsu stood and kicked Virgo into a statue of Duke Everlue.  
"We ninja must never be seen! Nin, nin!" Natsu said.  
"Nin, nin!" Kaity and Happy repeated. Kaity started giggling.  
"Ninjas are supposed to be quiet" Rita said facepalming at the three of them.

They opened the doors they had been sneaking past.  
"Whoa! There are many books in this library" Natsu said.  
"Aye! There are indeed" Happy said.  
"Wow. Who'd have thought Everlue was a major bookworm" Kaity said dumbfounded.  
"Let's start looking!" Natsu said, jumping up and down.  
"Aye sir!" Happy said.  
"Aye. But how are we gonna find one book in this stupid place?" Kaity said.  
"Ooo! This book has lots of pictures!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"I found a book about fish!" Happy said.  
"Ooo! Check out this one. It's gold!" Natsu said.  
"Will you guys take this seriously!" Rita yelled.  
"Hey! That's Daybreak!" Kaity said.  
"Have we been here that long?" Happy asked.  
"You found it?" Rita exclaimed.  
"Natsu you found it!" Kaity said.  
"I did?" Natsu exclaimed.  
"2 million jewel here we come!" Kaity said.  
"Let's spark it up!" Natsu said igniting his hand.  
"That was easy!" Happy said.  
"Hang on a second" Kaity said taking the book from Natsu's hands.  
"What?" Natsu asked.  
"There's something weird about this book. And it was written by Kemu Zaleon!" Kaity exclaimed.  
"Who cares? It all burns the same way to me" Natsu said.  
"Hold on. There's some sort of spell on this book" Kaity said, her eyes widening.  
"How can you tell?" Happy asked.  
"It's one of my powers. I can sense magic and spells" Kaity said.  
"But what about our mission?" Happy asked.  
"Happy there's something with this book" Kaity said.  
"Failure is not an option" Happy replied.  
"Come on guys. Let's just say we burned the book" Rita said.  
"I'm not a liar" Natsu replied.  
"Neither am I" Kaity said looking a Rita like she was stupid.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a voice asked.  
Suddenly Duke Everlue burst out of the ground.  
"So you thieves are after Daybreak? Bo yo yo yo" Everlue said.  
"See Kaity? This is all your fault" Natsu said.  
"Sorry Natsu" Kaity said.  
"Don't you think it would've been way easier to come through the door?" Happy asked.  
"I knew all you low life wizards were coming here to take something of mine. I never would have guessed it was that stupid book" Everlue said.  
"Stupid?" Natsu said.  
'_The book must be important if the client it willing to pay so much to destroy it. Why would Duke Everlue say that about it?_' Kaity thought.  
"If it's so stupid does that mean we can have it?" Rita asked.  
"NO! It's mine! So take you're grubby hands off it!" Everlue shouted.  
"Greedy gut" Rita said.  
"Would you hand over that book and let me get this over with?" Natsu asked.  
"Natsu. You need to trust me. There's something with this book" Kaity said.  
"Kaity. This is our job!" Natsu said firmly.  
"Well let me figure this out then" Kaity said sitting down.  
"Right here?!" Natsu, Happy, Everlue and even Rita exclaimed.  
"I've had enough. You'll pay for putting your filthy hands on my possession. Now! Come forth Vanish Brothers" Everlue commanded.  
Two of the bookshelves suddenly spilt apart revelling a passage way with two men standing there.  
"You called sir?" the bald one said.  
"Can you believe these little punks are part of the Fairy Tail guild?" the other said.  
"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves! They're a mercenary guild!" Happy said.  
"so. You got bodyguards do ya?" Natsu said cracking his knuckles.  
"Bo yo yo yo yo. The Southern Wolves are always ready for fresh prey. Say your prayers thieves" Everlue said.  
"Hey Natsu. Hold them off for me okay? This secret is even bigger than I thought" Kaity said, standing.  
"Right" Natsu replied.  
Kaity ran out the door.  
'_a secret? It must've slipped by me somehow. Must be a tresure map or something'_ Everlue thought.  
the ground below him crumbled as he fell through.  
"I'm going after the girl. Make sure the kid doesn't leave here in one piece.  
"Yes sir" the two of them said.  
"Happy! Rita! Go on and help Kaity" Natsu ordered.  
"you sure you don't need us here?" Happy asked.  
"No. thanks but I'll be just fine" Natsu said.

Happy and Rita flew off.  
"Whoa. you sure talk big for such a little guy" the tall guy said.  
"Perhaps we should put him in his place. So you're a fire wizard?" the bald one said.  
"Yeah. But how'd ya know that?" Natsu asked.  
"We saw the fire around your legs when you were fighting Virgo" the tall one replied.  
"So it's obvious that you're a ability type fire wizard" the bald man added.  
"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire! You get burned!" Natsu yelled attempting punching them, only to punch the bald guy's giant frying pan.  
"Sorry kid. Hate to break it to you but fighting fire wizards is something we do well. Very well" the bald one said.  
the taller guy aimed a kick and Natsu. Natsu dodged only to be flung through the door after being hit by the giant frying pan.  
"Fairy Tail may be a big time guild and all but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us" the tall guy said.  
"If that's you best then you're dead wrong" Natsu said, smirking.  
"Woah! This kid really thinks he can beat us?" the tall guy said.  
"do you happen to know what a wizards greatest weakness is?" the bald guy asked.  
"Gah! You talking about motion sickness?" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Ah. I think that might be more of a personal weakness" the bald one said.  
"Is he making fun of us?" the tall one asked.  
"they're weakness is… their bodies!" the bald one answered "since wizards are so focused on training their mental abilities"  
"they neglect training their bodies, which means they're physically weak!" the tall one said.  
"On the other hand. We focus on our physical abilities" the bald one said.  
"so we have more power and speed than you" the taller one said.  
"oh. I am so scared. Now. Stop your blabbing and lets dance" Natsu said.  
"Hey bro. combo attack?" the tall one asked.  
"Sounds good" the bald one said.  
"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!" they both said.  
"Bring it on!" Natsu dared them.

Kaity flicked through the book using her wind-reader glasses she always kept on her head.  
"That's amazing. I knew this book held some sort of secret" Kaity exclaimed.  
then Everlue's two hands burst out of the wall grabbing Kaity's and holding them together.  
"Well then please share. Secrets don't make friends you know" Everlue said.  
"No way. A man like you doesn't deserve to know what it is" Kaity said through clenched teeth "you're an enemy of art!"

"You, look towards Heaven! And we attack you from the Earth!" the bald one said knocking Natsu over the head with his frypan.  
"You look towards Earth and we bite down from heaven!" the tall one said landing a kick on Natsu's, head.  
"You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers. The Heaven and Earth Annihilation Attack" the bald one says.  
"it's a force that very few manage to survive" the tall one says.  
"Guess, I'm one of the few. Sorry guys" Natsu said standing.  
"no way!" the two of the exclaimed.  
"now. I'm gonna blow you away! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said.  
"Huh. Fire Magic?" the tall one said.  
"We got him" the bald one said "Flame Cooking! My frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles their power. Right back at ya!" he said firing the flames back at Natsu.  
"Heh. Now he's a flame cooked Fairy" the tall one said.  
"Goodbye kid" the bald one said.  
Natsu inhaled the flames.  
"NOOOOO" the brothers said.  
"oh yeah. Now I've got some fire in my belly. Let me show ya something. FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled.  
the flames exploded out the windows.  
"uh oh. Did I overdo it again?" Natsu asked.

*insert Fairy Tail ending one here*

_Next Time on Fairy Tail:_

"_It's such a trashy novel"  
"You forced him to write it!"  
"Where did the cat come from?"  
"I'm not letting you get this book!"  
"I thought I asked you to burn it!" _

**Kaity: once again I apologise for the terrible fighting scenes. I don't think this story would work without Lucy, so Rita kinda fills in for her. I'm sure you noticed. Please Review! **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaity: Okay being on Winter Break is making me write nonstop! I've started writing 4 new stories. I also have soooooooo much Anime to finish watching but my internet is so stupid, it only loads FanFiction and Skype. What the hell? I have to finish watching like 3 animes. Fairy Tail is one of them. Funny thing is of my four new stories, three of them are Fairy Tail related. Two are pure Fairy Tail and one is Fairy Tail x Pokemon. The other is 11eyes, an anime I recently finished watching. Anyway DISCLAIMER!**

**Gray: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima  
Levy: but Kaity belongs to Kaity! **

**Kaity: Arigatou you two~**

_Last Time on Fairy Tail:_

"_The reward has been raised to two million jewel"  
"Flying Virgo Attack!"  
"Bo yo yo yo! So you're after Daybreak!"  
"This secret is bigger than I thought"  
"Now I've got some fire in my belly!"  
"NOOOOOO"_

*insert Fairy Tail opening one here!*

"W-were we beaten… by… a fire wizard?" the bald guy stuttered.  
"Hey bro. tell me when the room stops spinning kay?" the tall one muttered.  
"That'll teach ya. Now. Guess I better go find Kaity. These merchant fairies are toast" Natsu said.  
"We're mercenaries" the two muttered.

"Enemy of Art? My massive collection of books and art only prove I'm culture's greatest friend!" Everlue complained.  
"But you're ugly maids say you don't know anything about beauty!" Kaity said.  
"How dare you mock them! They are the very definition of beauty!" Everlue yelled, twisting Kaity's arms even more "What is the secret? Let me guess. He buried his fortune and there's a tresure map inside!"  
"Ugh!" Kaity said, before sticking her tongue out at him.  
"now's not the time to get sassy. Tell me or I'll snap your arm like a toothpick" Everlue commanded.  
"No way!" Kaity said.  
Everlue pushed her towards the ground even more. "listen. I commissioned this book's very exsistance. Therefore, any secret it holds is rightfully my property!" Everue yelled.  
suddenly Everlue let go of Kaity.  
"UGH!" Everlue said.  
"Happy!" Kaity said seeing the small blue cat.  
"Aye!" he replied before his wings disappeared and he landed in the sewer water.  
"What's this? A flying cat?" Everlue exclaimed.  
"The name's Happy" Happy said blowing bubbles.  
"Don't stay in there" Rita said, floating above Kaity.  
"But the water feels good" Happy replied.  
"That's sewer water Happy" Kaity said.

"Looks like you've run out of luck. If you let me keep the book I'll go easy on you" Kaity said, unsheathing Serina.  
"I'm tempted to slap him though" Rita said cracking her knuckles. (**A/N: Lol)  
**"unfortunately There's no way you and those cats can defeat me and my diver magic. Bo yo yo yo yo" Everlue said dissapering into the earth.  
"So he does that using magic? I had no idea Everlue was a wizard too" Happy said.  
"Do you smell yourself?" Rita asked in disgust.  
"Bo yo!" Everlue said bursting out of the ground multiple times.  
Kaity dodged everyone of them. Happy didn't even see her move.  
"I know the whole story now. It's a terrible novel about a trashy little character called Duke Everlue" Kaity said.  
"You serious?" Happy asked.  
"I wouldn't call the protagonist trashy. But yes! the story itself is crap! And to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon" Everlue said disappearing underground again, before bursting out again.  
Kaity dodged again. "I can't believe you! You forced him to write it!" Kaity said.  
"To write my story is an honour!" Everlue said.  
"Then why'd you have to blackmail him into it?" Kaity questioned.  
"Blackmail?" Rita exclaimed.  
"What's the big deal? He just needed some extra encouragement to take the job" Everlue said.  
"Oh really?" Kaity asked.  
"Any man would jump at the chance to have me as their muse. But he had the audacity to say no. so I gave him the added inspiration. Write the novel or his family would be stripped of their citizenship" Everlue said.  
"Then none of them would be able to join any guilds and make a living" Happy said.  
"do you really have the power to do that?" Rita exclaimed.  
"I have the power to do anything! But I got him to write it didn't i?" Everlue said bursting out of the ground again.  
Kaity dodged yet again and landed safely 3 metres away.  
"But I didn't like his attitude, so I figured he'd write it best from a prison cell. Bo yo yo yo yo. He went on and on about being a brilliant novelist and he would never give into threats. But in the end I got what I wanted" Everlue shouted.  
"How could you go that far just to boost your own stupid ego? He was in solitary confinement for 3 years, don't you know how hard that must've been?" Kaity said.  
"Three whole years?" Happy exclaimed from beside Kaity.  
the ground expoded in front of them. Kaity jumped backwards, almost colliding with Rita.  
"Perhaps it took him that long to appreciate me. Bo yo yo yo yo" Everlue said.  
"Yeah right! More like he couldn't bear to spread your lies. He knew if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice his family would suffer!" Kaity said.  
"Tell me. How exactly do you know all this?" Everlue demanded.  
"It's all right here in this book" Kaity said holding it up.  
"What? I've read that book from cover to cover and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it" Everlue said.  
"Sure if you read it normally. But I know soemthign you don't. before Kemu Zaleon was a writer he was a wizard" Kaity said.  
"He was?" Happy said.  
"What did he do?" Everlue asked.  
"After he finished writing the book, he gathered all his remaining strength and cast a spell on it" Kaity said.  
"What a dirty trick. The nerve of that fool!" Everlue said disappearing underground.  
"Oh get over yourself! It's true he wrote about all the pain and torture you put him through" Kaity said dodging Everlue yet again "but the chapters that explain what you did to him aren't even half of the book. In fact it's secret has nothing to do with you"  
"Tell us Kaity!" Rita demanded.  
"What the devil do you mean?" Everlue asked.  
"I'm not gonna give this back to you Duke Everlue!" Kaity said handing the book to Rita and drawing Tokiko and Serina "because it was never really yours to begin with!"  
'_gah. What could the secret be? That fool was have written all about my illegal bussness deals. If the Magic Council found out my goose would be cooked' _Everlue thought.  
"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Everlue yelled.  
"What the!" Kaity exclaimed.  
"did I hear my master summon me?" Virgo asked bursting out of the ground.  
"Virgo! Fetch me that book!" Everlue commanded.  
"I knew it! She's a celestial spirit!" Kaity exclaimed.  
Everyone stooped and gasped.  
"Natsu!" Kaity yelled.  
"Yeah?" Natsu asked.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Everlue demanded.  
"How'd you get up there?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"well, I saw her moving so I jumped on her and… I ended up here" Natsu replied.  
"So you grabbed a hold of her inside the house?" Rita exclaimed.  
"But that means you must've passed through the spirit gate with her! That's amazing!" Kaity said looking highly amazed.  
"That's Impossible!" Rita said.  
"Kaity! What the heck do I do now?" Natsu asked.  
"Ah! Take care of her!" Kaity said.  
"Virgo! Clean up this rubbish" Everlue said.  
"As you wish master!" Virgo said.  
"Now I'm fired up! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled.  
"You dirty little bald man!" Kaity said dissapering and reappering behind him.  
"Tokiko: Jet Stream! Serina: Fire Ignite!" Kaity yelled.  
A large blast of water surrounded in flames was sent flying into Everlue.  
"You make me sick!" Kaity said as he flew through the air. She dissapered and reappered in front of him. "You're just another greedy villain" Kaity said sending a flying kick into his face. She landed perfectly on the ground.  
"Wait a go, Kaity" Natsu said.  
then, the house began to crumble from all the holes that Everlue had made.  
They stood outside and watched the house collapse.  
"I like your style. Out with a bang! You are definatly gonna fit in at Fairy Tail" Natsu said.  
"But.. aren't we supposed to not destroy stuff?" Kaity aksed.  
"I hope I don't get blamed for this!" Rita said handing Kaity the book.

"when I first read the book I couldn't believe the magical energy it was giving off" Kaity said as they approached the house.  
"yeah so?" Natsu asked.  
"so that's how I knew there was a spell on it" Kaity replied.

"But I requested this book be destroyed. Why on earth are you handing it back to me completely unscathed?" Kaby asked as Kaity handed the book back to him.  
"If you really wish to burn it then I want you to do it yourself" Kaity said.  
"I will certainly burn this trash! I never wanted to see it again" Kaby said.  
"I understand, Kaby. You wanna protect your father's legacy. Because you're actually his son aren't you?" Kaity asked.  
"Yes that's true" Kaby said.  
"Have you read it?" Kaity asked.  
"no.. I… I could never bring myself to do it. My father told me it was garbage" Kaby said.  
"You were just gonna burn it?" Natsu asked.  
"I was" Kaby said.  
"without even bothering to see what's inside? It's the last book that your dad wrote! Some of us would kill for that kinda memory!" Natsu said, taking Kaby by the collar.  
"Natsu! Stop! Let Kaby explain himself!" Kaity yelled, wrapping her arms around Natsu's waist and pulling him back.  
Natsu stopped struggling and Kaity released him.  
"Please. That book caused my family great heartache and shame. It was 31 years ago" Kaby said.

*_flashback*_

"_Father?" Kaby said as Zaleon opened the door.  
"Forgive me son" Zaleon said walking inside.  
"we haven't heard anything from you in three years! Where have you been all this time?" Kaby asked.  
"Somewhere I'll not return! It's all over now" Zaleon said tying the rope around his upper arm.  
"No father!" Kaby said.  
"I'll never write again!" Zaleon said picking up the knife.  
Zaleon chopped off his arm._

"_You should've listened to me. I told you you'd regret working for that horrible Duke Everlue. But you went ahead and did it anyway. Why?" Kaby said.  
"Because it was good money" Zaleon replied from the hospital bed.  
"Who cares? Look where it got you!" Kaby said.  
"Ah. Im so glad I finished that rubbish" Zaleon said.  
"What the heck are you smiling about? Do you think it's okay to leave your family for three years only to write a novel you're not even proud about?" Kaby demanded.  
"Son. I thought about you the entire time I was gone" Zaleon said.  
"Then you should've just written something quickly and come back to us! Instead you abandoned your family and your pride along with it! You're a sad excuse for a writer. You're not much of a father either" Kaby said storming out the door. _

_*end of flashback*_

"Not long after that. My father passed away. However the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on. But as the years passed by me, that anger slowly turned into remorse. And now… it's to late for me to ask for his forgivness. So I decided to destroy the one piece of work that had caused him so much unhappiness. This is the only way I can preserve his legacy" Kaby said, lighting a match.  
"No you're wrong" Kaity said.  
Everyone turned and looked at her.  
"Look Kaby" Kaity said.  
The book flashed.  
"What's happening?" Kaby exclaimed.  
"this is the final work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon. Or should I say Zekua Melon" Kaity said.  
"A spell?" Kaby exclaimed.  
The words of the title rearranged themselves to spell Dear Kaby.  
"Dear Kaby?" Kaby said.  
"That's right. It's his letter to you. Disguised behind a spell that rearranged all the letters so no one else could read it" Kaity said.  
The book opened and the letters began spilling out.  
"Wow!" Natsu said.  
"Pretty!" Happy said.  
"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed. He stopped because he'd finished his masterpiece. A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son" Kaity said.  
"And when you read it the way he intended it, it's easily his best work ever" Rita finished.  
"_I thought about you the entire time I was gone" _Zaleon's words echoed through Kaby's head.  
"Now that the spell has been broken you can read it" Kaity said.  
"Thank you Father. I swear I will never let any harm come to this book" Kaby said.  
"Well looks like we won't be collecting that reward" Natsu and Kaity said in unison.  
"Aye!" Happy added.  
"Huh?" Rita said.  
"We were supposed to destroy it. We didn't finish the job" Natsu said.  
"Yes but let me do something" Kaby objected.  
"Yeah! It's not our fault he decided not to burn the book!" Rita complained.  
"Rita! Don't be so greedy!" Happy said.  
"Thanks for offering but we don't want it" Kaity said following Natsu towards the door.  
"Um yes we do!" Rita said.  
"I think it's time we all go back home. That means you too Mister Melon. Go back home" Natsu said.  
Rita, Kaby and Kaby's wife gasped. Kaity just smiled.

"Who in their right minds would ever turn down a million jewel?" Rita asked.  
"If we'd taken the money it wouldn't have looked good. You've gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation" Natsu said.  
"I'm not part of Fairy Tail!" Rita said.  
"But you are joining right?" Kaity asked.  
"What? Of course no-" Rita started before she saw Kaity's face.  
"yes" she mumbled.  
"And then to find out they weren't even rich. They were just renting that house so everyone would think they were rich" Kaity said.  
"I don't think it matters. I would have taken the job anyway" Rita said.  
"I dunno about you" Happy and Kaity said in unison.  
"Of course I would!" Rita said.  
"Sure greedy" Happy said.

"By the way. How'd you three know the house wasn't really theirs?" Rita asked.  
"Hmm? Oh that was easy. Cause they smelt like some other house" Natsu said.  
"seemed pretty obvious" Kaity added.  
"Aye" Happy said.  
"Maybe to you two animals. But you. How the hell?" Rita asked Kaity.  
"I know these things. You're a cat just like Happy. How come you couldn't tell?" Kaity asked.  
Rita just sighed.  
"Hey Kaity! What's your magic? Is it teleportation?" Happy asked Kaity.  
"Hm? Oh no of course not. It's super speed and others" Kaity said.  
"Others?" Natsu asked suspiciously.  
"Well there's my daggers, my whole sensing magical power thing and my last resort magic" Kaity said.  
"Last resort magic?" Happy asked.  
"A magic I don't use. Unless I absolutely have to" Kaity replied.

*insert Fairy Tail ending one here*

_Next Time on Fairy Tail:_

"_Are you sure we're going the right way?"  
"Erza's back!"  
"Gray, Natsu. I need your help!"  
"Lullaby?" _

**Kaity: I love this story to bits! 3 please review! **  
_  
_

__


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaity: I'm back with another chapter! Apparently this story is pretty popular! I'm flattered. I really am! Thank you to **_**sapphire dragon slayer alex **_**for reviewing twice and for following this story and for giving me an idea. Also thanks to these people for either favouriting or following. **_** MThurlow, Random2Friends, nico2883, thedarkness15, shifterofthedark **_**and **_**FairyTailGirl2. **_**I thank you all! Without this support I might've dropped this story. Thanks to this story, I also have a fair few new followers! Anyway I'll shut up now. DISCLAIMER! **

**Gray: seriously? We are 5 chapters into this story and you still need a disclaimer? **

**Natsu: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO GRAMPS!**

**Happy: and Kaity belongs to Kaity!**

**Kaity: Aye! Thanks guys! **

*insert Fairy Tail opening one here*

_Last Time on Fairy Tail: _

"_You forced him to write it!"  
"but he had the audacity to say no!"  
"You're just another dirty villain"  
"But I requested this be burned"  
"Look Kaby!"_

"Um… are you sure we're going the right way?" Kaity asked.  
"Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going" Natsu replied.  
"Have some faith! I'm a cat, I have a great sense of smell! My nose will lead us home!" Happy said from on top of Natsu's head.  
"It's dogs that have great noses. And what does smell have to do with direction?" Rita asked from Kaity's shoulder.  
"Why don't you fly or walk on your own for a while?" Natsu asked Rita.  
"Because I'm tired" Rita replied.  
"I'm sure Kaity's tired too" Natsu said.  
"I-I'm fine" Kaity said blushing.  
"Fine" Rita grumbled, making her wings appear and flew into the air.  
"thank you" Kaity mouthed.  
Natsu shrugged, looking away.  
Suddenly there was a rustle from the bush in front of them.  
"Who's there?" Natsu asked jumping into the bush.  
"Do you always have to fight?" Rita asks.  
"You can take em Natsu!" Happy said.  
Natsu and Gray burst out of the bush then landed on the ground.  
"It's Gray!" Happy said.  
"um… what is he doing in his underwear?" Kaity asked.  
"Trying to find a bathroom" Gray said.  
"Why would you strip down before you found one? and who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" Natsu asked.  
"I wanted some privacy! I didn't expect an idiot to barge in" Gray replied.  
"They're so childish" Rita said.

"So you're on your way back from a job?" Kaity inquires.  
"Yeah. There's a shortcut through here that will get you back to town in no time" Gray replied.  
"See? I told you so" Happy said.  
"Oh yeah? Then how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us? Smart guy" Rita questioned.  
"There's some things you don't wanna smell" Happy said.  
"What'd you say?" Gray asked looking annoyed.  
"I agree. So go on home and we'll smell ya later" Natsu said.  
"Fine I will. And unless you want trouble you should too" Gray said standing.  
"Why?" Kaity asked.  
"cause Erza's due back anytime now" Gray replied.  
Natsu's jaw dropped.  
"The Erza?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"Yeah. She's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail" Happy said, while eating his fish.  
"What's she like?" Kaity asked.  
"Scary" the three of them replied.  
"Wild animal" Gray offered.  
"Vile beast" Natsu added.  
"More like a full on monster" Happy said. 

"Ah" Kaity said.  
"She's not that big you guys" Happy said.  
"well, she's big enough for me" Natsu said.  
"One thing we can all agree on is she is defiantly that scary. Well, maybe a little scarier" Gray said.  
"Yeah she's about this scary" Natsu said. *insert the image here*  
"What? I can guarantee you Erza can take down at least three mountains with a single kick" Gray said.  
"No need to exaggerate like that, Gray. It's more like two" Happy said.  
"um even if she's able to kick down a single mountain, still scary" Rita said.  
"like I said we should get back" Gray said.  
"crap! Let's get moving!" Natsu said.

Then the ground exploded into sand.  
Kaity coughed.  
"What now?" Gray asked.  
"Happy!" Natsu said.

"Help me!" Happy said.  
"We're finally gonna get some real protein" one of the orange headed twins said.  
"No berries for us tonight" the other twin said.  
"Meat!" the chicken like thing said.  
"our future holds a feast" the one with the glass ball said.  
"wow look at him shaking" one twin said.  
"Geez" the other said.  
"Relax. You're gonna be in our bellies soon enough so there's no need to be scared" the frogish like creature said.  
"Actually, I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared" Happy said.  
"Huh?" the frog man said.  
"I gotta go to the bathroom really bad. I can't hold it much longer and I betcha it's gonna make me taste weird" Happy said.  
"Who cares? Now cook him" frog man commanded.  
"Meat!" the chicken said, fire igniting his stick.  
"I'll take mine medium, please" the guy with the crystal ball said.  
"Hey! I'm serious! It's gonna make me taste funny I just know it will" Happy said.  
"Hold it right there" Natsu yelled from the top of the cliff.  
"Happy!" Kaity yelled.  
"Thank goodness! Now I'm not gonna taste weird!" Happy said.  
"Pipe down" the frog guy said.  
"That's our friend you're trying to roast buddy. Sorry, but looks like you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.  
"You're all wizards aren't you? What guild are you with?" Gray asked.  
"I'm not telling! Get them!" frog guy replied.  
"Gray. Let's do it" Natsu said.  
"Alright but don't go telling me what to do" Gray said.  
they both dodged the incoming attacks.  
"Sand Bomb! Go!" the frog man said.  
"huh?" Natsu said as he fell into the sand ball.  
"Natsu!" Kaity yelled.  
"he's fine! Go and help Happy" Gray said.  
"Right" Kaity said, drawing Shiho.  
the twins charged at Gray. He kicked them both over the head and kept on moving.  
Kaity began to cut the ropes, holding Happy. Rita helped.  
"Help! Rita's gonna eat me!" Happy yelled.  
"Shut up cat!" Rita said.  
Kaity chopped the remaining ropes as a shadow loomed over them.  
she quickly dodged the chicken's attack.  
"take that!" Kaity yelled.  
she kicked the giant chicken over the head before retreating.

"Next" Gray said.  
"Ohhhh! You see someone special. But the stars point to great trouble with water and woman" the guy with the crystal ball said. **(A/N: LOL!)**  
"You're telling my fortune?" Gray exclaimed before elbowing the guy in the face.  
"They're not using magic" Rita said.  
"Put some clothes on" Kaity said shielding her eyes.  
"Crap!" Gray said.  
"Where'd these brats come from anyway?" the frog guy asked.  
then his sand bomb exploded as Natsu emerged.  
"You jerk! Now I've got a mouthful of sand and it's all cause of you! Here goes! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu said, punching the guy in the face.

"think you might've gone overboard Natsu?" Gray asked.  
"Maybe. So what I got the job done didn't I?" Natsu asked.  
"Grow up already. You're an embarrassment to the guild" Gray said.  
"What?" Natsu said.  
"Lulla…." The tied up frog guy said.  
"Huh? What's lulla?" Kaity asked.  
"Lulla….by" the frog guy repeated.  
"Huh?" Natsu said.  
"Lullaby?" Gray asked.  
suddenly shadows pushed the 5 of them out of the way and took the tied up group.  
"What was that?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"Who was that?" Natsu asked.  
"Well, whoever it was they're fast. I can't even sense their presence anymore" Gray said.  
"But.. what could this mean?" Natsu asked.  
"Lullaby…" Kaity said.

_~Town of Magnolia~_

Loud footsteps sounded through the streets of Magnolia.  
a figure carrying something giant walked towards the Fairy Tail guild.  
people murmured and whispered.

_~Fairy Tail~_

"don't do that Mira-Chan!" Wakaba complained as Mirajane turned into his wife yet again.  
"All I ask is a drink in peace and quiet" Cana complained.  
"You drink too much" Macao replied.

"We should really get to work" Natsu said.  
"Aye. We're running out of money for food" Happy said.  
"I knew we should've taken that two million jewel reward…" Rita said.  
"Damn it. You just reminded me. This month's rent is coming up. I need to work too" Kaity groaned.  
She got up and walked over to the board with Rita on her shoulder.  
"Finding a magic bracelet…Breaking a spell on a cursed cane…. Reading someone's love horoscope… Hunting a volcano demon?"" Rita read some of them out.  
"wizard jobs sure come in lots of forms" Kaity said.  
"Just let me know if you find one you like. Master's away at a conference" Mirajane said.  
"A conference?" Rita asked.  
"The region masters get together every so often and report about stuff" Kaity told Rita.  
"It's not the same as the council, but… Reedus. Could I borrow a light pen?" Mirajane asked.  
"Oui" Reedus replied, handing her the light pen.  
"The council is at the very top of the magical world" Mirajane said using the light pen to write in thin air.  
"It consists of ten members and has connections with the government" Kaity said joining in on the explaining.  
A blonde haired girl was passing by and began to listen in.  
"its purpose is to uphold all the rules in the magical world. People who commit crimes can also be tried here" Mirajane said.  
"Just below them are the different guild master leagues. They pass on decisions the council makes and help all the different guilds communicate" Kaity said.  
"Basically they hold us all together. It's a really tough job" Mirajane finished.  
"I see…" Rita said.  
"I had no idea that the guilds were interconnected like that…" the blonde said.  
"yes, it's important that guilds cooperate" Kaity said  
"Or the black ones will come" Natsu said creepily from behind Kaity.  
Rita and the blonde jumped. Natsu and Kaity laughed.  
"Oh! Lucy! This is Kaity! Kaity, this is Lucy" Mirajane said.  
"Sorry, he's part of my team" Kaity said smiling.  
"You're such a scaredy cat, Rita!" Natsu laughed.  
"Nice to meet you, Kaity" Lucy said. **(A/N: Lol and Lucy appears!)  
**"Don't scare me like that!" Rita said.  
"But there really are black ones though" Kaity said.  
"Dark guilds… they're guilds that don't belong to any league. They're malicious people and are often involved in crimes" Mirajane said.  
"Really?" Lucy said.

"Just choose a job already, will you?" Natsu asked Kaity.  
"Huh?" Kaity said.  
"Well we are a team" Natsu said.  
"We picked the job last time. This time it's Rita and your turn" Happy said.  
"Don't worry about them. I'm sure you'll get a ton of offers soon enough" Gray said.  
"Gray. Clothes" Cana said.  
"she's on our team. You're annoying" Natsu said.  
"Did you just call me annoying, fire freak?!" Gray asked.  
"You're super annoying, you pervert" Natsu replied.  
"Feather face!" Gray said.  
"Silky hair!" Natsu said.  
"You're stifling…" Gray replied.  
"You stink!" Natsu shot back.  
"Here they go again…" Happy said.  
"Kaity, Lucy. Won't you form a team of love with me?" Loke asked the two.  
"Huh?" Kaity said.  
"You're both really beautiful. Even with my sunglasses on your beauty is dazzling. I'm sure I would go blind if I saw you both with my naked eye" Loke said.  
"Go blind" Lucy said.  
"Fine by me" Kaity added.

Then Loke saw Lucy's keys  
"Y-You're a celestial wizard?!" Loke exclaimed, grabbing Kaity and holding her in front of him.  
"Yeah…" Lucy said.  
"Tch" Kaity said. She disappeared and reappeared out of his arms, before kicking him over the head.  
he clutched his head and backed away from the two.  
"W-what a cruel twist of fate. I apologise Lucy. We cannot be together!" Loke said running away.  
"What's his deal?" Kaity asked.  
"Loke's bad at dealing with celestial wizards. Rumour has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago" Mirajane said.  
"I'm not surprised he's-" Kaity started before Natsu smashed into her.  
"Oh, my" Mirajane said.  
"K-Kaity" Lucy said.  
"Knock it off you two" Kaity commanded.  
"He picked a fight with me I couldn't turn down his offer" Gray said.  
"I told you. Your clothes" Cana said.  
"You're the one who started it, droopy eyes" Natsu said standing.  
"When exactly did I start it, slanty eyes?" Gray asked.  
"Talking underwear!" Natsu said.  
"Amoeba!" Gray said.

Kaity sighed and drew Tokiko and Serina. She disappeared and reappeared in the middle of Gray and Natsu.  
"Tokiko: Jet Stream, Serina: Fireball" Kaity said clearly unamused.  
A jet stream of water went flying Natsu's way and a fireball went flying Gray's way. Neither of them saw her move so they didn't see the attacks coming.  
they both ended up in the same state as when Erza beat them up.  
Everyone either laughed or looked shocked.  
Kaity sheathed the two daggers and laughed as well.

"This is bad!" Loke yelled slamming the door open.  
everyone stopped.  
"It's Erza… She's back!" Loke said.  
The guild erupted into yells and crys.  
"Erza? You mean the person Natsu mentioned earlier?" Kaity asked.  
"You could say she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail right now" Mirajane said.  
echoing footsteps got closer and closer to the guild.  
"It's Erza" a purple haired wizard named Laki said.  
"Those are Erza's footsteps…" Wakaba said.  
"Erza's come back…" Macao said.  
"Given this reaction, Erza must be one powerful wizard" Rita said.

A red haired woman walked in the door with a giant thing before dumping it on the floor.  
"I've returned. Is master the here?" Erza asked.  
"She's pretty" Kaity said.  
"Welcome back! The master's at a conference" Mirajane replied.  
"I see" Erza said.  
"What is this humongous thing, Erza?" a brown haired man called Max asked.  
"The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Is it a problem?" Erza replied.  
"No, not in the least!" Max replied.

"O-oh crap….I'm a goner…" Macao said.  
"She's not what I imagined at all" Lucy said.  
"Listen up! On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may not care but I do!" Erza said turning. "Cana! How dare you drink dressed like that! Vijeeter!"  
"Yes?!" Vijeeter replied.  
"Dance outside. Wakaba, I see cigarette butts on the floor. Nab. I see you're dawdling in front of the request board as usual. So some work! Macao!" Erza said. She sighed.  
"Say something!" Macao said.  
"Honestly you cause so much trouble. But I'll be kind and say nothing for today" Erza said.  
"She's already said a lot though" Kaity said.  
"What is she? The disciplinary committee?" Rita asked.  
"She's Erza" Happy replied.  
"She looks like a loudmouth person" Rita said.  
"Still, she look like a mature person other than most people here" Kaity said.  
"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.  
"Aye!" Happy said.  
"H-Hi Erza. We're good buddies as usual…" Gray said.  
"Aye!" Natsu said.  
"Natsu's turned into Happy!" Kaity exclaimed.  
"I see. It's natural for good friends to fight sometimes. That said, I like seeing you get along like that" Erza said.  
"No we're not exactly, 'good friends'" Gray said.  
"Aye" Natsu said.  
"I've never seen Natsu like this before" Kaity said.  
"A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got really beat up" Mirajane said.  
"Natsu did?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"She found Gray walking around naked and beat him up" Macao added.  
"She beat up Loke too for trying to hit on her. Kinda like you did" Cana said.  
"I would've expected as much from him…" Kaity said.  
"Natsu. Gray. I have a favour to ask" Erza said.  
"Eh?" Natsu and Gray said.  
"I heard about something bad while on my last job. Normally I would consult the master about something like this first, but I believe this is a matter of utmost urgency. I want your help will you come with me?" Erza asked.  
"What in the world?" someone exclaimed.  
"Erza's asking for help?" another whispered.  
"This is a first" another said.  
"We leave tomorrow! Make sure you're ready" Erza said.  
'_Me and him…' _Gray thought.  
_'on a team?' _Natsu thought.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray… I never even imagined it before…" Mirajane said.  
"Huh?" Kaity asked.  
"But this could very well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail…" Mirajane said.

*insert Fairy Tail ending one here*

_Next Time on Fairy Tail: _

"_Why do I have to team up with you?"  
"We're going up against a dark guild called Eisenwald"  
"We left Natsu on the Train!"  
"Lullaby…" _

**Kaity: Yay! Finished! Lucy finally appeared! Please review! Also I'm open to ideas that anyone may have! I've already had one from **_**sapphire dragon slayer alex. **_**So please idea's! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaity: Yay! Another Chapter! 3 Also I figured you guys might be wondering what Kaity looks like! Well I've drawn her and I'll make it the book cover! I know it's not easy to see but yeah. If you want to see it in bigger form I've posted it on DeviantART. My username is KisaSohma10 and I've called it 'A Fairy Tail, Kaity Takeda'. I also drew Rita and she should be around the same spot as Kaity's pic. Ok, DISCLAIMER!**

**Loke: *pushes glasses up nose* Kaity belongs to me-  
Kaity: *slaps Loke and blushes furiously* shut up, I am not yours!  
Natsu: yeah! She's mine!  
Kaity: *bright red* N-Natsu…  
Natsu: Fairy Tail belongs to Gramps! And Kaity is mine~  
Kaity: *still bright red* T-thanks Natsu. **

*insert Fairy Tail opening 1 here*

_Last Time on Fairy Tail:_

"_It's Gray!"  
"Erza's coming back"  
"Pick a job already!"  
"Natsu, Gray. I want your help"  
"This could be Fairy Tail's most powerful team!" _

_~Magnolia Station~_

"Why would a monster like Erza need my power?" Natsu asked.  
"I don't know. But if anyone should be saved from this it's me!" Gray said.  
"Then you just go with her alone! I don't wanna go!" Natsu said.  
"Then don't! I'll just get Erza to kill you afterwards" Gray replied.  
"Will you guys shut up?" Kaity asked, rubbing her temples.  
The two of them stopped a stared at her.  
"Why are you here Kaity?" Gray asked.  
"Because Mira-Chan forced me" Kaity said, sighing.

*_flashback*_

"_The three of them might make a wonderfully strong team, but their tendency to fight is worrisome" Mirajane said "Kaity can you go make sure they don't fight?"  
"Wha?" Kaity said._

_*end of flashback*_

"Besides," Kaity said smiling "We're a team right?"  
Natsu blushed. "Yeah!" he said smiling.  
"Why are you here Rita?" Happy asked.  
"Why are you here Happy?" Rita replied.  
"I go everywhere with Natsu" Happy said.  
"And I go everywhere with Kaity" Rita replied.  
"And they go everywhere together. Looks like you're stuck with me" Happy said. **(A/N: Lol, Kaity and Natsu can't hear them!)  
**Rita blushed slightly.  
"Could be worse" she replied.

"Why do you always fight anyway?" Kaity asked the two of them.  
They were too busy glaring at each other to notice her question. She grinned evilly.  
"Hey Erza-san!" she yelled.  
Natsu and Gray stopped glaring and threw their arms around each other.  
"We're such great friends today!" Gray said.  
"Oh aye!" Natsu said.  
Kaity laughed. "I'm beginning to suspect you really are friends" she giggled.  
"You tricked us!" Gray exclaimed. **(A/N: this part was in the manga. Not the anime) **  
Natsu stared at her.  
"What?" Kaity asked.  
"I-" Natsu started.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Erza asked as she approached them.  
"That's a lot of stuff…" Kaity said.  
"Hm? Didn't I see you at the guild yesterday?" Erza asked.  
"I'm a new member, Kaity. I'm part of Natsu's team plus Mira asked me to come along. Nice to meet you!" Kaity said bowing her head.  
"My name's Erza. Nice to meet you. So you're that girl everybody at the guild is talking about. You took down some gorilla maid right? We could use you" Erza replied.  
"Um… I only got the maid off Natsu" Kaity said.  
"Yeah, but it was a GORILLA maid! How'd you do that by the way?" Natsu said.  
"My dagger, Shiho" Kaity said.  
"We may run into a bit of DANGER on this mission but I'm sure you'll be okay" Erza said not hearing them.  
"I don't know what we're supposed to face but I'll go along… under one condition" Natsu said.  
"A condition?" Erza asked.  
"You idiot! I-I don't need conditions! I'll work for you anytime, Erza!" Gray said.  
"Let's hear it" Erza said.  
"Once we're back I want to take you on! I'm not like I was before!" Natsu said.  
"H-Hey! Don't do it! You want to die?" Gray asked.  
"I'm not certain that I'd win, but… fine. I accept your challenge" Erza said.  
"What do you mean you're not certain you'd win? I don't want you pulling any punches!" Natsu said.  
"I know you've gotten rather strong. That's all I meant" Erza said "Gray do you want to challenge me too?"  
Gray shook his head vibrantly.  
"Hyaahh! I'm on fire now! Let's get this thing moving!" Natsu yelled.

"Ahhhhh" Natsu groaned.  
"Natsu! What a disgrace! You're an eyesore. Sit somewhere else. Or better yet get off the train and run alongside it" Gray said.  
"I know it happens all the time, but… it looks painful" Kaity said worriedly.  
"I guess it can't be helped. Come sit by me" Erza said patting the spot between her and Kaity.  
"Aye" Natsu said walking over and sitting in between them.  
Kaity reluctantly got up and sat next to Gray.  
Then Erza punched Natsu in the stomach.  
"N-Natsu!" Kaity exclaimed.  
"That should settle you down a bit" Erza said.  
"Now that I think about it I've never seen anyone in the guild use magic except Natsu. What kind of magic do you use, Erza-san?" Kaity asked.  
"Just call me Erza" Erza replied.  
"Erza's magic is pretty! Her opponent's blood goes everywhere!" Happy said.  
"That's pretty?" Kaity said.  
"My magic isn't much. If you want pretty magic, Gray's is much prettier than mine" Erza said.  
"You think so?" Gray said putting him fist in his opposite palm.  
Fog swirled around his palm and when he took his fist away there was an icicle Fairy Tail mark.  
"I use ice magic" Gray said.  
"Wow" Kaity said, touching the mark gently.  
"If you do that it'll me-" Gray started.  
Kaity giggled as it floated above her palm.  
"What magic do you use?" Erza asked.  
"Um… super speed and others" Kaity said.  
"Others?" Gray asked.  
"I can sense the amount of magical power a wizard has. With that power I can also tell if something has a spell on it. I also have my daggers" Kaity said.  
"What about your last resort magic?" Happy asked.  
"Like I said before, I don't use that magic unless absolutely necessary" Kaity said.  
"Then why won't you tell us what it is?" Gray asked.  
Kaity looked away with a sad look on her face.  
"Leave her alone" Rita said, crossing her arms.  
"I'm fine, Rita" Kaity said, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Erza, isn't it about time you fill us in?" Gray asked.  
"Right. We're going up against the dark guild, Eisenwald. They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big" Erza said.  
"Lullaby?" Happy said.  
"That thing from before?" Kaity said.

_~The Dark Guild, Eisenwald~_

"I heard Kageyama sent us word" one of the mages said.  
"Says he finally got the item" another said.  
"At last our big chance as come. This is our only chance to achieve our goal; the guild master geezers are in the middle of their meeting" a mage called, Erigor said.

_~back on the train~_

"I see. So you've encountered Eisenwald as well" Erza said.  
"Probably. They did mention something about Lullaby" Gray said.  
"It sounds like they were guild dropouts. The plan must've been too much for them so they ran off" Erza said.  
"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Gray said.  
"It's only a guess but the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald's main squad. They must not have wanted their plan to get out" Erza said.  
"What kind of plan are we talking about?" Rita asked.  
"Allow me to explain everything in order. It happened the other day, on my way back home from that job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas where wizards gather" Erza said.

_*flashback*_

"_C'mon! Where's our booze?" a voice demanded.  
"Hey, just calm down!" another said.  
"How am I supposed to be calm? We managed to find where Lullaby was hidden, but we can't do a thing about that stupid seal!" the voice replied.  
"Not so loud!" one of the men said.  
"Don't sweat it. I'll take care of it now. You guys head back to the guild" a new voice said.  
"Kage?" one said.  
"Will you be okay by yourself?" another asked.  
"Tell Erigor I will be back within 3 days with Lullaby" Kage replied._

_*end of flashback* _

"Lullaby…A nursery rhyme right? Kaity said.  
"Yeah. The fact it's sealed away likely means it's very powerful magic" Erza said.  
"And they were members of Eisenwald too?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Like a fool, I though. I didn't recognise the name "Erigor" at the time. He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination-related jobs, for which he earned the nickname Erigor the Reaper" Erza said.  
"Assassination?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"The council outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald decided that money was more important. As a result it was kicked out of the wizard guild league six years ago. However they disobeyed orders and remain active to this day" Erza explained.  
"Scary" Rita said.  
"I was careless. If only I had recognized Erigor's name then, I could've pulverized them and had them confess their scheme" Erza said.  
"I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them because it's obviously something bad?" Gray asked.  
"Yes. I don't believe I can take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your help. We're going to storm on the Eisenwald guild!" Erza said.  
"Sounds interesting" Gray said.  
"Aye" Happy said.  
Kaity grinned. "I'm in" she said.

_~Onibus Station~_

"Are the Eisenwald guys still in this town?" Gray asked.  
"I don't know. That's what we're about to find out" Erza replied.  
"This is gonna be a wild goose chase" Rita said.  
"W-Where's Natsu?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"There it goes" Happy said.  
"I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot. I can't believe myself! He's terrible at riding vehicles too! This is my fault. Could you please hit me?" Erza said.  
"That's a bit unnecessary" Kaity said.

_~On the Train~_

"What's this? Fairy Tail? You're a wizard in an official guild? I'm jealous!" a man in a white coat said approaching Natsu.  
"Huh?" Natsu said.  
The man kicked Natsu in the face. **(A/N: Man I'm really blunt) **

"Don't act big cause you're in an official guild, Mr Fairy. Do you know what we call you guys? Flies" Kage said.  
Fire formed around Natsu's hands.  
"Whoops" Kage said taking his foot away from Natsu's face.  
"You…!" Natsu said.  
The train rattled and the fire on Natsu's palms extinguished.  
"Huh? You call that magic? Real magic…" Kage said, using his shadows to punch Natsu.  
"Is used like this" Kage said.  
"That magic…!" Natsu said.  
Suddenly the train screeched to a stop.

"Please don't pull the emergency lever without permission!" the conductor said.  
"It's for our comrade. Please understand" Erza said.  
"You're absurd!" the conductor said.  
"Please take out luggage to the hotel" Erza replied.  
"Why me?!" the conductor exclaimed.  
Kaity sweatdropped. "I guess everyone in Fairy Tail is like this" she said.  
"Not me" Gray said.  
"Where are your clothes?" Kaity asked not even looking at him.

"I-It stopped. Huh? What's that?" Natsu said, seeing the skull flute on the floor of the train.  
"You've seen it!" Kage said.  
"Shut up! Now it's payback time!" Natsu said aiming his punch at Kage.  
"Guard Shadow!" Kage yelled, wrapping himself in shadows.  
Natsu's attack knocked him backwards.  
"Damn you…!" Kage said.  
"Fly Punch!" Natsu said.  
_"Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm. We will depart again shortly" _a female voice said over the speaker.  
"Crap! I'm outta here!" Natsu said, running to grab his bag.  
"Wait you! You'll pay for messing with the Eisenwald guild!" Kage said, standing.  
"You're with Eisenwald, huh? I'll teach you to mock Fairy Tail! Let's take this outside!" Natsu said.  
Suddenly the train started to move again.  
Natsu lurched.

Meanwhile, Gray, Erza, Happy, Rita and Kaity were speeding along the road beside the train.  
"Natsu!" Kaity yelled.  
Then Natsu jumped out the window and smashed into Gray who was sitting on the top of the cart.  
Erza stopped the cart.  
"Natsu! Are you alright?" Erza asked.  
"Aye" Natsu said.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray said.  
"Shut up! How dare you leave me behind!" Natsu complained.  
"My apologies. But you don't appear to be hurt. I'm glad" Erza said hugging Natsu, causing his head to hit her armour.  
"That's hard! Urgh! I'm not all right! Some weirdo attacked me on the train!" Natsu said.  
"Weirdo? Are you okay?" Kaity asked.  
"The one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald…" Natsu said.  
"You fool!" Erza said slapping him "we're looking for the Eisenwald guild! Why did you let him go?" Erza demanded.  
"This is the first I've heard of this!" Natsu said.  
"I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!" Erza said.  
"It's because you knocked him out…" Kaity said.  
"She unbelievable in various ways" Rita sighed.  
"Agreed" Gray said.  
"That's Erza for you" Happy said.  
Erza got back in the driver seat and attached herself again.  
"He was on that train you say? We're going after it!" Erza said.  
"What was he like?" Gray asked.  
"He wasn't very distinctive, actually. Oh yeah! He did have some kind of skull flute. The skull had three eyes" Natsu said.  
"A three eyed skull? That's creepy" Gray said.  
"Kaity? What's wrong?" Happy aced.  
"I know that flute… Lullaby…a cursed song! It's death magic!" Kaity exclaimed.  
"What?" Natsu said.  
"A cursed song? Like an incarnation?" Gray said.  
"I've only read about them in books, but there are some forbidden spells out there right?" Kaity said.  
"Yes. Cursed black magic that kills whomever it's used on" Erza said.  
"Well, Lullaby is even worse than that!" Kaity said.

*insert Fairy Tail ending 1 here*

_Next Time on Fairy Tail:_

"_A fly is out of its trap"  
"Erigor!"  
"What are you guys up to?" _

**Kaity: Done! 3 **

__


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaity: Sorry about the update incident! I accidently deleted one of the chapters and you can't place a chapter in the middle of something so I had to repost them all! Thank you to **_**joefishy97, Ic251 **_**and **_**AnimeGmr101 **_**for following or favouriting this story! And thank you**_** sapphire dragon slayer alex **_**for once again reviewing and giving me an amazing amount of ideas! I am quite open to ideas so please if you have any that you think will make this story better please tell me! Right, DISCLAIMER!**

**Levy: Kaity belongs to Writer-san. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**Kaity: I missed you Levy! The others cause a scene.**

*Insert Fairy Tail opening 1 here*

_Last Time on Fairy Tail:_

"_Some weirdo attacked me. Said he was with Eisenwald.."  
"You absolute fool!"  
"He had a skull flute. The skull had three eyes"  
"That's Death Magic!" _

_~Kunugi Station~_

People screamed as the conductor collapsed.  
"This train belongs to Eisenwald now" Erigor said.  
everyone began to run away, screaming and yelling.  
"Dump everything. Including the luggage and the conductor. Defy us and you die" Erigor said.  
"Erigor" Kage said getting off the train.  
"Kageyama… I heard you were returning aboard this train. This wreckage, though… Did something happen?" Erigor said.  
"I can explain later. First, have a look at this. I managed to break the seal" Kage said, bringing out the skull flute.  
"Oh…!" one of Eisenwald's mages said.  
"So this is it?" another said.  
"This is the forbidden Lullaby? The flute was originally nothing but a simple death-cursing tool. But the great black wizard, Zeref developed it further into a demon flute. Its terrifying mass-murder death cursing kills all who hear the sound of the flute. Lullaby!" Erigor said.

"Slow down, Erza! Powering this thing takes a lot of magical energy! Even for you Erza!" Gray yelled.  
"This is no time for complacency! There's no telling what Erigor might do if he gets his hands on this death curse magic!" Erza replied.  
_"Curse them… what is their aim?!" _Erza thought.

_~Kunugi Station~_

"These men with a cauldron suddenly boarded the train…" one of the people told the army.  
"I've seen em before! They're part of that dark guild in these parts" another shouted.  
"I left my work tools on that train! I'd trade my wife to get them back!" said another.

"So they stole the train?" Kaity said.  
"That's what it sounds like" Erza said.  
"I could understand a horse or a carriage or a boat but a train?" Rita said.  
"Aye. It can only ride where the rails are. Are there any advantages to stealing a train?" Happy said.  
"The advantage would be speed. They must be in a hurry to get somewhere in time to do maximum damage" Gray said.  
"But the army's been called, it's only a matter of time before they're caught" Rita said.  
"I hope you're right…" Erza said.

"A fly…?" Erigor said.  
"Yes… He was on board the train until before this station. He was really pathetic" Kage said.  
Suddenly the air went slicing inside Kage's ears. He collapsed holding them.  
"You didn't leave him with any suspicions did you?" Erigor asked.  
"This mission isn't gonna fail just because one fly got suspicious right?" Kage asked.  
"Of course not. But I don't want anyone making trouble for us. Do you understand?" Erigor asked.  
"Kh" Kage spat.  
"A fly huh? There are some forests where flies aren't allowed" Erigor said.

The cart sped around the corner screeching.  
"Erza! You're going to fast! The SE plug is beginning to swell up!" Gray yelled.  
"If they play that flute, a lot of people are going to die! Just one note will put people's lives in danger!" Erza said.  
"I know that but we don't know what they're after! We may be going into battle. If you push this thing to hard, your magic may dry away when we're in a pinch!" Gray replied.  
"I don't care! If worst comes to worst I'll fight them with a broken stick! Besides I have you guys!" Erza said.

"Kaity… I had something to tell you… but I've forgotten" Happy said.  
"Spit it out, Happy" Rita said.  
"Like I said I forgot" Happy said.  
"Now you've got me worried! Remember it" Rita said.  
"I'm feeling sick" Natsu said.  
Kaity looked at him worriedly.  
"I'm feeling sick" Happy repeated.  
"Is that it?" Rita exclaimed.  
"Natsu! You'll fall out!" Kaity said.  
"Geh.. let me fall" Natsu said hanging out the window.  
"Not happening" Kaity said hauling him back in the car.  
"What is that?" Erza exclaimed, seeing smoke up ahead.

_~Oshibana Station~_

"Everyone this area is dangerous! please stay back!" the conductor said.  
"I heard its terrorists" one of the crowd said.  
"We're going in!" Erza said pushing through the crowd.  
"But it's closed off" Kaity said, struggling to keep up, because she was so small.  
"What's the situation inside the station?" Erza asked one of the conductors.  
"Wh-Who the heck are you?!" the conductor replied.  
Erza head butted him in the face, knocking him out and moved to the next conductor.  
"What's the situation inside the station?" Erza repeated to the next one.  
"Huh?" he said.  
Erza knocked him out too.  
"What's the situation inside the station?" Erza repeated to the other one.  
"Eeee!" he said.  
"I guess she wants someone with quick answers" Rita said.  
"so you're beginning to see how we feel?" Gray asked.  
"Natsu, please wake up" Kaity said.  
Natsu had collapsed and she'd been given the job of carrying him.

"What?!" Kaity exclaimed, seeing the scattered soldiers.  
"They've been wiped out!" Happy said.  
"They were fighting an entire guild. In other words, all of the enemies are wizards. A platoon of soldiers can't handle that" Erza said.  
"Let's hurry! The platform is this way!" Gray said

"I knew you'd come…Fairy Tail" Erigor said when they arrived.  
"What's with all the people?" Rita exclaimed.  
"I've been waiting for you" Erigor said.  
"So you're Erigor huh?" Erza said.  
"Huh..? I've seen the chick in the armour before" one of Eisenwald's mages said.  
"I get it. So you're the one who figured out our plan?" another said.  
"Natsu! Wake up!" Kaity said, shaking him.  
"It won't work. He went from The train to the cart to you" Happy said.  
"You're counting me as a form of transportation?" Kaity exclaimed.  
"you flies…it's because of you that I…" Kage started.  
"Calm down Kage-Chan" one of the mages said. **(A/N: Kage-Chan? Pfft)  
**"Mm? that voice.." Natsu mumbled.  
"What are you guys after? What happens next depends on your answer" Erza said.  
"We just want to play! We're not getting work so we've got all the time in the world on our hands" Erigor said.  
their entire guild began to laugh.  
"You don't get it yet? There's something special about this station" Erigor said floating off the ground.  
"He's flying!" Rita exclaimed.  
"That's wind magic!" Happy said.  
"The station?" Erza asked.  
Erigor flew up to the speakers and tapped them.  
"you're planning on broadcasting Lullaby?" Erza exclaimed.  
"What?" Kaity said looking horrified.  
Erigor laughed.  
"I'd say there's a mob of about several hundred…no several thousand fools gathered out there!" Erigor said.  
"Are you talking about indiscriminate mass murder?" Erza exclaimed.  
"This is a cleansing. A cleansing of fools who preserve their livelhoods by flaunting their rights ignorant of those who've had their rights stolen is a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world. Therefore the reaper has come to dish out punishment" Erigor said.  
"That won't give you your rights back! Besides you were kicked out of the wizard league because you kept doing evil things!" Kaity said.  
"At this point we don't want rights. We want power. With power we can wash away the entire past and control the future" Erigor said.  
"You're insane" Kaity said in disgust.  
"So sorry, flies. You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" Kage said.  
He sent his shadows flying towards Kaity. Her eyes widened.  
Suddenly Natsu punched the shadows, shattering them.  
"Natsu!" Kaity said.  
"you…!" Kage said.  
"I knew I recognized that voice" Natsu said.  
"Thank you Natsu" Kaity said.  
"Oh look at all these people" Natsu said.  
"they're all enemies" Kaity said drawing Tokiko.  
"Sounds interesting" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"you're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail, you'd better prepare yourself" Rita said.  
"I'll leave the rest to you. Show them the true terror of a dark guild!" Erigor said disappearing.  
"He ran away!" Happy and Rita said.  
"Natsu. Gray. You to go after him" Erza said.  
"Hm?" the two said.  
"If you two work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you" Erza said.  
"with him?" Gray and Natsu said, glaring at each other.  
"Are you listening?" Erza glared.  
"Aye sir!" the two said running off.  
"They ran away!" one of the mages said.  
"they're going after Erigor" another said.  
"I'm on it! I the great Rayule will take them down" Rayule said.  
"I'm coming with you! That bastard has to pay!" Kage said, disappearing into his shadows.  
"we'll hurry after them too once we're done here" Erza said.  
"Right!" Kaity said.  
"What are you two girls gonna do for us?" a mage asked.  
"We'll pluck out your wings, you lousy flies" another said.  
"Depraved scum" Erza said. A magic circle appeared around her hand and a sword appeared.  
"A sword?" Rita said.  
"A magic sword" Kaity said.  
"Try insulting Fairy Tail again! You won't live to see tomorrow" Erza said.  
"That's nothing special!" the mages said.  
"We got tons of magic swordsmen on our side" another said.  
they charged at Erza. In a few quick swipes they were all wiped out.  
"Take this!" another said, creating an energy ball and firing it at Erza.  
Erza dodged it, jumping into the air, reequipping her sword for a spear.  
"It turned into a spear!" Rita exclaimed.  
Erza reequipped again.  
"Now she's wielding twin swords!" a mage said.  
"This woman can Requip so fast" another said.  
"Tokiko: Waterfall!" Kaity yelled, wielding Tokiko.  
she knocked half of the people attacking her back a few metres.  
"get her!" the remaining people said.  
Kaity disappeared and reappeared behind them.  
"where'd she go?" they exclaimed.  
"Serina: Dazzling Blaze! Tokiko: Hailstorm!" Kaity yelled sending the attacks towards them.  
"Not bad, Kaity" Erza said.  
"It was nothing" Kaity said, blushing slightly.  
"That said, there are still so many? How annoying. I'll take them all out at once" Erza said.  
A light flashed around Erza.  
"Her armour's coming off!" the men all yelled.  
"Magic swordsmen always fight while reequipping weapons. But Erza can also fight while reequipping her magic armour that increase her abilities. That's Erza's magic! It's called 'The Knight'" Happy said.  
"Wow" Kaity said.  
"Dance, my swords!" Erza said, causing about 15 swords to appear and begin swirling in a circle around her.  
"Erza? Don't tell me she's…?!" a mage said.  
"Circle Sword!" Erza yelled, causing her swords to fly towards the remaining wizards.  
it knocked them all out.  
"Wow. She wiped out most of them with one blow" Kaity said.  
"Aye" Happy said.  
"Damn! You're dealing with me now!" one of the remaining mages said.  
"No doubt about it! She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, Titania, Queen of the Fairies Erza!" the other mage said.  
"Amazing!" Rita said.  
"Screw this!" the fat mage said running off.  
"He might be headed for Erigor. Follow him" Erza said.  
Kaity nodded. "Rita!" she said jumping up.  
Rita spread her wings and caught Kaity.  
"I'm counting on you" Erza said.  
Happy followed close behind them.

"I guess I did overdo it with the Magic-Cart. I leave the rest to you, everyone" Erza said falling to one knee.

"Work together? you've gotta be kidding me!" Gray said.  
"you can't put Fire and Ice together! It's impossible!" Natsu said.  
"Erza's way to selfish minded!" Gray said.  
"She always has to decide everything on her own!" Natsu said.  
"I can handle Erigor just fine by myself!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.  
"Don't copy me! Eh?" they said.  
"Which way?" Natsu asked.  
"we can just split up. Natsu. We're dealing with an idiot bent on unleashing dangerous magic. If you find him beat his brains out" Gray said.  
"That's not all. He's also an idiot who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'm gonna turn him to cinders" Natsu said.  
The two smiled at each other before realising what was happening and turned away from each other, crossing their arms.  
"Don't die on me okay?" Gray whispered.  
"Huh?" Natsu said.  
"Nothing!" Gray said running his way.

"Wait if he's going to broadcast Lullaby…" Gray said running toward the Studio.  
He kicked the door down and walked inside.  
"Empty. Does that mean broadcasting it isn't their goal?" Gray said.  
"Heh!" Rayule said, falling from the roof sending his ribbons to attack Gray.  
Gray dodged.  
"Your hunches are too good. You're an obstacle in our plan" Rayule said.  
"Looks like there's another side to this" Gray said.

"If you value your lives, leave this place at once! The station has been taken over by evil wizards! They intend to use a spell to kill everyone here! Run as far away as you can!" Erza said through the megaphone.  
all at once the crowd began to run away.  
"Hey you! Why would you start a panic like that?" the conductor asked.  
"It's better than having everyone die. You should evacuate immediately too" Erza said.  
The three conductors took off.  
_'now there's no one around the station. What will Erigor's next move be?' _Erza thought.  
"What?!" she exclaimed, when she turned around.  
a large amount of wind was wrapping itself around the station.  
_"The station is surrounded by wind!"_ Erza thought.  
Erigor laughed from behind her.

Gray dodged Rayule's ribbons once again.  
"There's no escape from my urumi swords!" Rayule said.  
"Ice Make Shield!" Gray yelled, creating a shield out of ice to protect him from the urumi swords.  
"Ice magic?!" Rayule exclaimed.  
"Ice Make Knuckle!" Gray yelled, creating ice fists to appear out of the ground and punch Rayule.  
Rayule got thrown back through the hole in the wall.  
"What is your guys' real goal?! You never planned to broadcast the Lullaby over the speakers?" Gray demanded.  
Rayule laughed. "Erigor's magic wind wall should be active right about now" Rayule said.  
"Magic Wind Wall?" Gray said.  
"A wind barrier to keep you guys from escaping!" Rayule said.

"I had always wanted to fight you at least once, Queen. But it's a pity. I have no time to play with you now!" Erigor said, using his wind magic to push Erza back inside the station.  
"Erigor!" Erza yelled.  
She charged forward, attempting to punch the wind wall, only to get thrown backwards.  
"Forget it. The Magic Wind Wall is one-way only. Try to leave and the wind will tear you apart" Erigor said.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Ezra demanded.  
"You people have wasted much of our time. I must be going now" Erigor said, flying off.  
"Wait! Curse you, Erigor… Where are you headed? Your target wasn't this station in other words?" Erza said.

*insert Fairy Tail ending 1 here*

_Next Time on Fairy Tail: _

"_How are we gonna get out of here?"  
"Kaity! I remembered what I had to tell you!"  
"This is Happy's max speed!"  
"Where's Natsu and Kaity?" _

**Kaity: *yawn* man I'm so tired these days. 1 more week of winter break! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	8. OVA Chapter 1

**Kaity: another chapter! Yay~ I'm glad to know that everyone is enjoying it! I do need ideas for some random OVA's. that's right I'm making OVA's! actually… *evil grin* I shall start now! Here is my first OVA! But before that… DISCLAIMER!**

**Gray: what the actual f**k? you still need a disclaimer even for the OVA's?**

**Kaity: Nobody else seems to care, buddy. Now say the disclaimer or I'll beat the living crap out of you. *glares* **

**Gray: Aye sir! Kaity does not own Fairy Tail! According to this piece of paper I have been given, Fairy Tail belongs to Gramps and Kaity belongs to Natsu! Aye sir!**

**Kaity: *beats the living daylights out of Gray while blushing* Why you… there is no paper… *facepalms* **

**Gray: x_x**

"Kaity, why don't you go on a job?" Mira asked.

"because I can't find Natsu" Kaity replied, sighing.

"Oh that's right. He was here a while ago looking for you" Mira said.

"You tell me that now!" Kaity said, her jaw dropping.

Mirajane just smiled.

Kaity sighed. "I'm going for a walk" she said.

"What about Rita?" Mira asked pointing to the sleeping cat.

"Just leave her" Kaity said walking out the door.

Kaity wandered along the path to the forest.

"_It's too hot" _she thought.

She locked her hands together and put them behind her head, looking up at the sky.

"_and the sky is dark as. It's gonna rain" _she thought.

As she thought this a drop of rain fell on her cheek.

"I knew it" she said aloud.

She turned only to realise she didn't know where on earth she was.

She decided to keep walking forward.

She soon came to a clearing with a lake in the middle. It was still raining but only slightly.

She sighed and collapsed onto the ground under a tree.

"_I'm so lost" _she thought.

She began humming as the rain fell.

"Why do tears fall from my eyes?" she sung softly. She continued to sing the song softly.

_Hitting the snow, softly.  
I cry out, in hope that you will hear me.  
but there's never an answer…  
as the tears turn red,  
against the pure white snow.  
I feel the pain.  
and then I know.  
you never really loved me._

_Snow turns red when I cry.  
the blood of a broken heart.  
Don't you know?  
that we aren't meant to part.  
The snow falls down.  
and showers me.  
shattering my soul, breaking me.  
because… you left me. _

Kaity sighed as she finished the song. A single teardrop fell from her eye and she smiled softly.

"We've found her Captain!" a voice said above her.

Kaity turned suddenly, quickly wiping the tear away. She spotted Happy carrying Natsu in the air, followed by Rita.

She smiled at her team. Her best friends.

They landed beside her.

"Kaity!" Natsu and Happy said.

"Kaity! What the hell are you doing in this rain?" Rita demanded.

"Sorry" Kaity said, standing.

Rita sighed. "You'll catch a cold" she said.

"You guys look pretty wet yourselves. What have you been doing outside?" Kaity asked.

"We were looking for you, but then it started raining so we figured you'd be at the guild! We went there and Mira said you'd taken a walk and hadn't come back" Happy said.

"So we came to find you!" Natsu said smiling.

"At this rate we're all gonna catch a cold" she said, but she was smiling as well.

"Let's go! to Kaity's house!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, following.

"Hey! You can't go deciding that!" Rita siad, spreading her wings to catch up.

Kaity smiled and began running after them.

As Happy took off with Natsu, Rita grabbed Kaity and followed behind them.

"He heard your singing you know" Rita said quietly.

Kaity's eyes widened and she blushed.

"I couldn't help being lost" Kaity muttered.

"You're singing's pretty. We all heard it. But Natsu heard it first" Rita said looking slyly at Kaity.

Kaity blushed. "Shush" she said.

"You know you can't keep your power hidden forever" Rita whispered.

"Rita… don't bring that up, please" Kaity whispered back.

Rita sighed. "Fine… you're lyrics aren't hiding your power at all. Remember, It's almost winter. you can't hide your power in winter. And you know it" she said.

"I know Rita. I know" Kaity sighed.

"You girls are such slowpokes!" Natsu called from the front.

"What was that?" Rita exclaimed.

"Come on, Rita let's show them how it's done!" Kaity said.

Rita smirked. "Max speed!" she yelled, causing them to shoot forward.

Kaity smiled. "Fusion! Super speed!" she yelled, causing them to pass Happy and Natsu.

"Who's slow now?" Rita yelled.

The two of them looked extremely surprised.

**(A/N: allow me to explain. Rita and Kaity can fuse their speed together which makes them faster than the speed of light. Natsu and Happy had no chance to begin with) **

"Race you to my house!" Kaity yelled, as they zipped off.

"Max speed, Happy!" Natsu yelled, shaking off his shock.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

Kaity collapsed onto her bed. Rita followed.

"I think we may have tried too hard. And now, we're soaked" Kaity said.

"Aye…" Rita siad.

Then Natsu and Happy knocked on the window.

"Use the door!" Rita yelled.

Kaity got up and opened the window.

"Don't encourage them!" Rita complained.

"Wow… you guys are fast!" Natsu said, grinning.

Kaity smiled.

Natsu returned the smile and they all began to laugh, even Rita.

Suddenly Kaity sneezed.

"C-Cute" Natsu said. Kaity blushed

"I told you you'd catch a cold!" Rita said, before she sneezed too.

"You're one to talk" Happy said. Then he sneezed too.

"I think you guys have caught a cold" Kaity said shaking her head.

"What about you?! You sneezed too! And Natsu should too!" Happy said.

Rita shook her head. "I forgot. She can't catch a cold. And he's a fire mage" she said, facepalming.

"What?!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu and Kaity grinned evilly at each other before turning to Happy and Rita.

"don't worry, we'll look after you" they said in unison.

"Crap. Run for your life Happy" Rita said, spreading her wings and retreating to the kitchen.

Happy looked confused. Not for long of course.

Happy yelled in fear.

Kiaty and Natsu burst out laughing before giving each other a high five.

"Don't do that Kaity" Happy said fainting.

"Didn't I tell you to run?" Rita scolded, snatching the fake syringe from Kaity's hand.

"A-Aye" Happy muttered.

**Kaity: so? How'd I do? I know it was terrible -_-'  
Sorry. Like I said I need ideas. Anyway I came up with the lyrics for the song Kaity sung, which is the only thing I'm proud about. It took me a long time so appreciate it! And why the hell can I only seem to write depressing song lyrics? -_-  
Oh well! See you at the next update! Please review with ideas! **


End file.
